


Starbursts

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kylo Amidala, Light Foot Worship, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mentions of sex with others (male and female), Nipple Clamps, Possessive Behavior, Prostitute Kylo Ren, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wax Play, mention of past underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Hux uses expensive prostitutes to efficiently deal with his sexual needs to avoid distractions. He never visits the same prostitute twice - until he meets Dala.





	1. Dala

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a very short PWP with wax play, but then I wondered what happened before that scene and here we are.  
> Chapter three is giving me so much trouble that I decided to start posting this as a WIP in the hopes that it would motivate me to wrangle it.

The first time Brendol Hux paid for a prostitute for his son was when he had just turned 15. She was in her late 20s and beautiful, and handled the blushing virgin admirably. He learned a lot about pleasing women that day – he was an eager student after the embarrassment of coming the moment he pushed inside her. Even then he had prided himself on his control. 

After the first time, his father sat him down and explained that the needs of the flesh were an unnecessary distraction he should discard as efficiently as possible, if he were to succeed. If his own hands were not enough to satisfy him, he should find a high-class prostitute and charge the expense to his father, until he was old enough to pay for it himself. 

Hux still indulged in fumbled hands and hungry mouths at the Academy, but agreed with his father that liaisons with his peers had the potential to create unnecessary drama; some of the cadets got attached so easily. He made a habit of partaking in the prostitutes twice or thrice a year when he had leave – enough to satisfy him, but not frequently enough as to appear one of the pathetic horny boys led by their dick to the exclusion of all else. 

His father never mentioned the charges, but Hux knew that he was keeping track of how often he indulged and would express his displeasure if he thought the number of visits excessive. 

He had two establishments he favored – both were reputable and discreet and within a reasonable travel distance. After the first time, he had mostly indulged in men – post the embarrassing discussion with the matron where he made sure that the nature of the services provided was not in any way divulged with the charges. She had been professional and understanding of his position, and for that reason Hux returned to her establishment for his more unusual requests. 

That is how, at the age of 21, he met Dala. 

\---

When he contacted the matron to reserve a time, he had requested a young male who would look good dressed in some of the more tasteful outfits the high-class female prostitutes wore. She had seemed hesitant when she said that they had just employed a new boy who fit the description perfectly, but he was only 18 and inexperienced. Hux considered it – he usually preferred the more experienced prostitutes for their efficiency in getting him off and making themselves scarce once he no longer had need of them, but there was something intriguing about being the first of many. He paid the virgin price. 

The boy was clearly nervous – it was evident in the way he stood – and for a moment Hux regretted agreeing to this. He had no interest in comforting a skittish virgin. As his expression pulled into a displeased frown the boy turned and Hux forgot all protests. 

His face was painted white and his lips red in the style preferred in the past by Naboo nobility. His eyes were dark and made more intense by the make-up, and his dark hair was a little too long, curling underneath his wide ears. He had a decorative hairpiece with bright red feathers in it on his head and his tasteful dress was red with white patterns, tied with a wide red belt. The sleeves came down to his elbows, revealing muscled forearms speckled with dark moles. 

He was almost the same height as Hux, but wider, and Hux felt elation at the thought of having him at his feet. 

“Is everything as you wished, Master Hux?” The matron inquired, and Hux turned to face her, realizing that his eyes had lingered on the new prostitute longer than was appropriate. 

“Yes. You have impeccable taste as always, madam,” he replied. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the prostitute seemed startled – did he think that the reason why Hux had looked over him for so long was because he was displeased? _Virgins_ , Hux mentally scoffed. 

“What is your name?” Hux asked as soon as the matron had departed. 

“Dala,” the prostitute replied hesitantly. 

His voice was deeper than Hux had expected and he enjoyed the raspy tone of it. He would have to see what it sounded like in the throes of passion. 

“After Queen Amidala, I suspect?” Hux inquired, nodding at the make-up and decorative hairpiece. “Not a bad choice. This style suits you.” 

The prostitute looked down with a small smile on his lips, and nodded. Hux found his shyness strangely charming, but knew that would not last long, if the boy would be this skittish when touched. 

He sat down and allowed the prostitute to offer him a glass of Corellian brandy – his favorite, as the matron well knew. He didn’t indulge in much alcohol, but allowed himself a glass or two when he was purchasing a prostitute – the drink relaxed him and made it easier to rut inside a complete stranger. He preferred to use different prostitutes every time, in order to not get attached to anyone just because they warmed his dick occasionally. His father always said that he was too much like his mother, crying over a dead boar and being upset when his nanny left them. Hux was determined to prove him wrong. 

He sipped from the glass slowly and enjoyed the flavor. He was not in a hurry – the room and prostitute were paid for the whole night, as he preferred to take his time the few times per year he allowed himself to indulge in something like this. 

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly and allowing himself to relax. He startled at the touch on his temples and his eyes snapped open. The painted face of the prostitute was looking down over him and his hands massaging the sides of Hux’s head. 

“I- I’m sorry,” the prostitute said, backing out of sight. “I thought – I’m sorry.” 

Hux sighed. Why did he think it a good idea to get a skittish virgin? He should have left the deflowering to someone who subscribed to that kink. He sighed again. _Calm down; don’t startle the virgin any more_. He breathed. 

“It’s fine, you merely surprised me,” Hux spoke, his voice calm. “You may continue.” 

The touch was hesitant at first, but became more confident as he relaxed underneath it, pushing all thoughts of duty and responsibility out of his mind and welcoming the slight buzz from the alcohol. The long fingers relaxed his muscles until a small headache he hadn’t noticed disappeared and he felt like he was floating. 

“You’re good at this,” he murmured, pleased. 

“I used to – I’ve done this before,” Dala replied with his deep voice and Hux opened his eyes. 

The boy was beautiful – he hadn’t lied when he said that this style suited him, and his hair seemed soft. Hux reached out for it and pulled the boy down into a kiss – it was awkward with the boy behind his chair, but their lips touched and the boy gasped at the contact. 

Hux wondered, if it was his first kiss, but decided that no one his age could be that innocent – although the thought made need curl in his stomach. Maybe he did have the beginnings of a virgin kink. 

When he let go of the boy, he seemed dazed, and Hux wondered, if he was blushing underneath the white paint. His lips were parted, but the red was still impeccably in place – a soft kiss like that would not make a mess of the high quality make-up places like this were partial to. 

“Come here, I want to see you properly,” Hux said and guided the boy to kneel at his feet. 

His muscular body should have looked ridiculous in the feminine clothing, but Hux appreciated the contrast. He didn’t look like a woman – he looked like a beautiful man and Hux could appreciate beauty – it was one of the things his mother had taught him, to the disapproval of his father. 

Hux touched Dala’s painted lip lightly, the black of his glove a strong contrast to the red and white of the boy’s face. He pushed a finger into his mouth and watched the lips shape around it as the boy sucked obediently. He felt a sudden need to feel that suction on his bare skin and pulled his hand back to bite the glove and pull it off. He hated how feminine his hand looked without the glove, but the boy opened up obediently for his finger and he felt his face heat up as those plump lips sucked on it. The boy looked him straight into the eyes and he had to close his eyes to hide from the gaze when a wet tongue joined the lips. 

The boy grabbed his wrist gently and when he didn’t protest, pulled his hand back to take another finger into his mouth. His wet tongue lapped over them and between them, and Hux felt himself shivering, this simple stimulation somehow enough to arouse him. He opened his eyes to see the pink tongue lap over his hand, the prostitute’s long fingers still wrapped around his wrist to hold his hand in place, so the boy could indulge as much as he wanted. 

He wanted to sink his fingers into the boy’s hair, but the hairpiece was in the way – he wasn’t sure how it was attached since the boy’s hair was not long enough for the coiffures the high-class female prostitutes often wore. 

The boy pulled back from his fingers and spoke. Hux barely registered it because his fingers felt suddenly so cold, and the boy had to repeat. 

“Would you like me to remove my hairpiece, sir? I saw you looking at it.” 

Hux considered it. It did add a certain flavor to the boy’s looks, but- “Yes.” 

Long fingers reached for the red feathers and the boy fumbled, getting more embarrassed as he had trouble getting it off. Hux remembered that he was the boy’s first customer and in a moment of uncharacteristic kindness lowered his glass to the small table next to him and brushed off the boy’s hands to remove the stubborn decoration himself. It was fairly easy when you could see what you were doing, and the boy would no doubt learn to do it by himself soon. Hux didn’t mind helping him this time because it gave him a great excuse to dip his fingers into the soft curls and mess them up after the hairpiece was removed. The hair was as soft as it looked, even with some product in it. 

Hux bent to kiss the boy; both his bared and gloved hands sank into the curls, and he enjoyed the soft gasp. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into the boy’s mouth, and to his surprise didn’t mind the hesitant and awkward response. Maybe the boy really hadn’t been kissed before. 

He pulled the boy closer until he was kneeling between Hux’ spread legs, long fingers gripping his thighs for balance as Hux devoured his mouth. When Hux pulled back, his lips were parted and wet, but the make-up was still mostly intact, and Hux had to admire the quality of the product. 

Hux pushed his bare hand under the neckline of the boy’s outfit and caressed the skin there. The boy took a sharp breath and Hux felt the need to devour the red lips again. He did. His hand continued to caress the smooth skin under the boy’s collarbones. 

Hux was torn between having those sweet lips wrapped around his cock and seeing more of the smooth flesh underneath the fine fabric. His curiosity won and he reached for the boy’s belt, untying it. 

The boy allowed him to part his clothing, revealing a pleasantly muscled chest sprinkled with dark moles. There was something pleasing in the sight – like his skin was a negative for the night sky, small dark stars burning in the vastness of space. His father would be displeased, if he heard Hux thinking like this, but in that moment he didn’t care. His father may be paying for this, but the indulgence was all his own. And he could appreciate beauty like this. 

The boy’s lips were parted and Hux claimed them again before moving to taste the long neck – the boy sighed – and lick over his collarbones. His bare fingers found one of the peaked nipples and closed over it, making the boy gasp. He was delightfully responsive. 

Hux pulled him closer and sucked a red bruise into his neck – not caring about the extra fee it would bring him. He felt a sudden need to mark this beautiful skin all over. The boy moaned into his ear, shaking, and Hux found another spot to suck on. He spread small marks over the bare chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth, enjoying the gasps and whimpers the boy let out. 

When his arousal peaked too high, he pushed the boy back gently and opened his trousers, pulling his cock out. 

“Suck,” he ordered, and watched the emotions flicker on the boy’s face as he slowly leaned to lick him. 

His inexperience was evident, but Hux enjoyed the stimulation all the same. The boy licked his cock – his nose scrunched up a little at the taste of the fluid beaded at the top – and parted his painted lips to take the tip in. Hux gasped at the feel when the wet mouth swallowed him and the dark eyes lifted to look at him, lips pulled taut around him. 

“Gorgeous,” he spoke and cupped the boy’s cheek. 

The boy moaned around him and sucked, taking him deeper. 

“Be careful, don’t take too much – you’ll choke,” Hux said, and wondered why he even cared. 

Maybe because he remembered his first time and how awkward it had been – the prostitute’s patience and guidance the only reason he didn’t feel drowned by shame when he thought of it. Even though he was the customer here, he felt some responsibility to make sure that the boy’s first time would not be an awful memory. They said that you always remembered your first. 

His fingers sank into the boy’s hair and he enjoyed the texture around his fingers, even as the sweet wet mouth worked around him. He pulled the hair lightly and was rewarded with a moan; a thrill ran through him at the sound. 

“Did you like that?” Hux asked and the boy nodded around his cock. “Do you want me to do it again?” 

His lips pulled into a smirk at the second nod and he gripped the hair tighter, pulling. He slid his gloved hand to the boy’s neck and caressed the skin there as the boy sucked, bringing him closer to release. He closed his eyes for a moment, but snapped them open when the boy’s tongue swirled over him, and the boy’s intense eyes looked at him to gauge his reaction. 

“Use your hand at the base,” he ordered and the long fingers brushed against his balls as they wrapped around him. Hux let his head fall back and focused on the feelings, the wet mouth and warm, firm fingers, and the sweet moans whenever he pulled at the thick hair. He felt his orgasm building and started to guide the boy’s head, making him move faster and take him deeper. The boy gagged around him, but tried to keep going, and Hux came at the sight of the watery eyes looking into his. 

His cock pulsed inside the boy’s mouth and the boy tried to swallow, but a little come dribbled from the side of his mouth. The make-up on his lips was completely smudged now, but Hux didn’t mind – he quite liked the look on the boy. He pulled the boy up to his knees by his hair and licked the spilled come from his jaw. He devoured the lips again, tasting himself on the boy. 

“You did well,” he praised the boy, and enjoyed the shy smile he got in return. 

“Stand up,” he ordered the boy and watched as the tall form straightened up. 

He caressed the boy’s firm stomach over the dark underwear and ordered him to remove his clothing. The open dress slid from his shoulders and pooled onto the floor, and he looked down shyly as he pushed his underwear down to reveal a thick, hard cock. 

“Mmm, beautiful,” Hux spoke as he touched it with his bare fingers. 

The texture was silky and the boy’s response showed that he was not used to being touched there. Hux pulled him closer and kissed his stomach, allowing the cock to rub against his face and leave a wet smear on his cheek. His fingers moved lower, teasing the balls before sliding into his crack. The boy stiffened and Hux kissed his stomach again. 

“Shh, it’s ok, I won’t fuck you just yet,” he promised. 

He teased the boy’s opening lightly without pushing in and gripped his hip with his gloved hand. He licked the pretty cock in front of him and enjoyed the way it jumped at the contact and the boy gasped. He sucked on the shaft without taking the head in. 

“Go on the bed and lie down on your stomach,” Hux ordered. 

The boy hesitated, but followed the order, turning and revealing his firm backside. Hux couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into that plump piece of flesh. 

“Spread your legs,” Hux ordered as he stood up. 

He slowly removed his clothing, setting it into the chair so it would not wrinkle, and stretched slowly once he was fully nude. He stepped over the silky fabric pooled in front of the chair and stalked towards the bed, enjoying the sight of the tall form spread submissively in front of him. 

The boy shook when he felt the bed dip and Hux soothed him with a gentle caress on one leg. He bent to kiss one thigh – it had indentations from the fabric on it – and kissed upwards to taste one of the firm globes of his ass before sitting back. 

“You are exquisite,” he said, the admiration clear in his voice. “You must work hard to keep in such good shape.” 

He caressed both of the thighs as he stared at the flesh between. He wanted to lick the small pucker between the globes, but felt that the boy was too tense to be touched there – if he really had had his first kiss today, he needed to be warmed up more before he’d be ready to be taken. 

Hux kneeled and moved to straddle the boy, allowing his dick brush against the boy’s bottom. 

“You may close your legs for now,” he allowed, and the boy did. 

Hux took the scented oil always present in these rooms – it was usually used on the customers, but he didn’t mind using it to help the boy relax. He poured some along the boy’s spine and watched as it dribbled down. He placed the bottle back onto the side table and slid both of his bare hands through the pool. 

Slowly, he rubbed the oil into the boy’s skin, kneading at the tense muscles until they loosened and the boy relaxed underneath him. He could feel some of the dark constellations as bumps on Dala’s skin, but others were like his freckles, swallowed by the skin. He bent to kiss the long neck and enjoyed the soft sigh the boy let out at the soft touch. 

“I am going to turn around now,” he said and slid off the boy to return the other way around, sitting astride his lower back. 

He dribbled more oil onto the boy’s skin, knowing that they were getting some onto the sheets, but not caring. He rubbed the long, smooth legs – they had been shaved – and let his fingers dip between the thighs to tease, rubbing against the balls lightly. When he touched the ass the boy froze again, but slowly loosened as Hux only kneaded the globes and lightly teased the pucker with his oiled fingers. 

He got off and ordered the boy to turn, enjoying the drowsy contentment on his face. He straddled his stomach and started on his arms, finishing the places he hadn’t gotten to when the boy was on his stomach, and slowly moved to caress his chest and tease the peaked nipples. He rubbed over them and pinched them, enjoying the way the boy writhed underneath him at such a simple touch. 

When he felt the boy’s cock poking at his back, he turned around and kneeled over the boy, rubbing oil into the long legs. He knew that the boy had a great view of his ass and smirked. He avoided touching the boy’s crotch. 

“May I touch you?” Dala asked, softly. 

“You may, but only my legs,” Hux replied firmly. 

Long fingers brushed his thighs hesitantly before the boy gained some confidence and his caresses became firmer. Hux felt himself growing fully hard again and for a moment wondered what the fingers would feel like inside him. He brushed off the thought – he didn’t bottom. 

He climbed off the boy and bent to kiss him gently – he was much more relaxed now. 

“Thank you,” the boy spoke with his pleasantly deep voice, and Hux smiled at him. 

The boy opened his legs obediently with little guidance and he knelt between them, looking down at the gorgeous man spread beneath him. His muscled form was spread submissively for him, hard cock beading pre-come at the top, and his hard nipples begging to be played with. His painted face was still stunning, the lips well-kissed and dark eyes watching him beneath the dark curls. Hux felt lucky that he had decided to indulge just now – if he had waited longer, the matron might have given this beautiful boy to someone else and Hux suddenly really wanted to be the first to have him. He was _beautiful_. 

The boy’s cock jumped under his gaze and Hux smiled at him. The boy stretched a little and turned his head to reveal more pale neck and Hux pounced. He kissed all over the boy’s chest, sucking and pinching the nipples and enjoying the resulting sounds – the boy was so responsive – and moved up to his neck to suck more red marks to it. He moved his hips to rub their cocks together and the boy gasped. 

Hux slowly kissed his way down until he was back between the boy’s legs and then he pushed them open wider. He bent to kiss the boy’s hip and to suck one ball into his mouth as his hand caressed one of the thighs and slowly drifted to rub under the boy’s balls. The boy startled, but did his best to relax, and Hux let the ball slip out of his mouth. 

“Good, you are doing really well. You are gorgeous like this – spread underneath me.” 

The boy looked at him with a small smile. Hux kept the eye contact and pushed one of his oiled fingers against the tight pucker, gauging the boy’s reaction. He seemed nervous, but was no longer shaking, and Hux pushed in more firmly, breaching him with a tip of his finger. The boy gasped. 

“How does it feel?” Hux felt compelled to ask. 

“It…” Dala hesitated. “It feels – strange. Not bad.” 

Hux hummed and pushed his finger deeper. The boy was impossibly tight around his finger and Hux was reminded again that he was a virgin – he had never taken a virgin before. He would have to make sure that the boy was properly stretched; he didn’t want to risk any tearing. 

Slowly, he opened up the boy and enjoyed the sweet sounds he made; moans and whimpers and a loud gasp when Hux found his prostate. He teased the little bundle of nerves until the boy was shaking underneath him - this time not from fear. When he could slide three fingers in and out of the boy, he pulled his fingers out and ordered the boy to turn. 

He slicked his cock and positioned the boy how he wanted him – arms up on his sides so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch his dick – and slowly, carefully, pushed against the oiled and stretched pucker. It gave way and allowed him to push in – the boy clenched around him, but he talked to him comfortingly and caressed his back until he relaxed again. He pushed deeper, feeling the boy open for him, and realized that he was shaking. 

He let his head hang and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm down before his arms would give out underneath him. The boy was hot and tight around him and he bit his lip as he _pushed_ and was all the way in. 

“That’s it, it’s over, I am all the way in. You did well – you opened so beautifully for me. You feel so good – so hot and tight. So good for me.” 

The boy sighed underneath him and Hux bent to kiss his neck. “You’re amazing,” he spoke against the warm skin between kisses, and felt as the boy melted at the words. “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

He started moving slowly, but picked up the pace once the boy started to thrust back. He knew when he found the prostate – the boy cried out loudly when he brushed against it. He aimed his thrusts against that spot and watched in awe as the boy transformed underneath him from a shy and awkward virgin into a stunning man who cried out his pleasure and writhed as Hux used him, begging for more of his cock. He pushed back hard into Hux’s thrusts and clearly enjoyed being fucked – it was not the show some prostitutes put on for their customers, but genuine pleasure. Hux had never seen anyone so genuine and gorgeous and he groaned as he admired the beauty of the boy underneath him. 

His orgasm was sudden and he bit the boy, relishing in the resulting cry. He thrust his way through it and pulled out in time to let the last of his come hit the gleaming wet pucker. He watched his come drip over it and bent to suck the boy’s tightened balls, ignoring his begging for release. He took his time teasing the writhing boy before he pushed his fingers into the slick opening and thrust hard. He pushed his other hand beneath the boy and rubbed against his cock and enjoyed the scream as he came. 

He rested his head against the boy’s thigh and teased his hole slowly, enjoying the shudders as his fingers moved inside the boy. Finally, he pulled them out and wiped them onto the other thigh. 

“That felt good,” the boy’s muffled voice came from above him. 

“Yes,” Hux agreed. “You are amazingly responsive.” 

“Is that good?” Dala asked, his voice hesitant. 

“It can be,” Hux replied, “if you’re with someone who’s interested in your pleasure. If not – it can make it worse.” 

The boy shuddered underneath him. Hux felt sympathetic towards him all of a sudden. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. “You could still get out. I will talk to the matron.” 

“No,” the boy replied. “I have nowhere else to go.” 

Hux nodded and dropped the topic. For someone with no place in the world, a high-class whorehouse was better than some of the alternatives. He was a bit old to become a trooper, although with his musculature he might still manage it. It was none of his business anyway – he was here only to indulge himself, so his sexual needs wouldn’t get in the way of his duty. 

He had time to fuck the boy again – he was clearly sore, but didn’t complain. Hux made Dala straddle him so the boy could control the pace to spare his sore ass and it gave him the gorgeous view of his muscular chest moving above him, intense dark eyes staring at him as the boy rode his cock. Hux gripped his hips tight and hoped that the skin would bloom with finger-shaped bruises the following day. The boy whimpered and ground down harder. 

Hux pulled at the thick cock in time with the thrusts and watched the boy come undone as the second orgasm hit him. It was more the euphoric look on his painted face than the sensation of his ass squeezing around Hux that made him reach his release. The boy collapsed against him and Hux pulled him close, allowing him to bury his face against Hux’s neck as he pet the sweaty back. The boy winced when he moved to dislodge Hux’s softening cock and he felt come drip from the boy’s hole to his skin. 

He kissed the sweaty temple and held the boy, feeling unusually tactile. The boy was warm and heavy against him. He reasoned that he was only taking care of the freshly deflowered boy – it was only polite to take care of commodities he had rented. 

He didn’t quite believe that. 

Before his time ran out, Hux went to freshen up and allowed the boy to wash his body. His touch was almost reverent and Hux couldn’t help kissing him again. He helped the boy clean up – another thing he never did, but the boy was so sore and it was his first time – and took his time dressing. He kissed the boy goodbye and walked out, feeling his forlorn stare on his back. 

He thanked the matron for the fine selection and said that he wouldn’t mind having Dala again the next time he visited. The matron lifted her eyebrows, but nodded – well knowing that Hux usually asked for a new prostitute on every visit. 

Hux _really_ wanted to mark that lovely skin. 


	2. Dark Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux returns to Dala and still finds him enticing.

Dala seemed pleased to see him again. 

“The matron said that you don’t usually ask for the same escort again,” he said. 

His dark hair was slightly longer than the last time Hux saw him – five standard months before – and his face was painted again. This time he wore a green, glossy, knee-length tunic with the slits on the sides reaching up to the top of his thighs. His legs were bare and shaved and Hux remembered rubbing oil all over the smooth skin as he tried to help the boy relax. 

Hux nodded. “I prefer the variety,” he said. 

He had in fact considered asking for someone else, once the post-sex daze lifted, but as time crawled on, he felt more and more certain that he wanted to have Dala again. He was not sentimental – he was a man of practicality and the sex with Dala had been the best he remembered having. The boy was responsive and sweet when Hux took his virginity – none of the seasoned and skilled prostitutes he had purchased compared to Dala’s genuine, fresh reactions when Hux touched him. If the whole point in these visits was to indulge in his whims to retain control the rest of the time, then surely it made sense to pick the vessel best suited for his needs. 

He had paid for the tests again – he preferred to fuck without barriers and see his come on and inside his partners. It was likely that the experience would not be as memorable this time – Dala had more experience now and had likely lost some of his startled pleasure at being touched to become more like the practiced women and men he had fucked in the past. Even so – Hux still wanted to see how he had been shaped by his service to others while Hux was focused on his service to the Order and his plans to rise in the ranks. 

Hux removed his overcoat and set it on a hanger. He sat in the chair with graceful movements and held his booted foot out, lifting an eyebrow at Dala. 

Dala kneeled at his feet and took his leg in a firm grip, supporting it as he pulled off the boot. After a glance at Hux asking for permission, he also removed the sock. 

Hux leaned back in the chair and felt himself relax as Dala rubbed his foot gently, making blood flow through the sore flesh abused by the stylish, yet uncomfortable boot. Hux sighed, content and focused on the soft fingers on his skin. 

After a while, Dala set his foot down carefully and picked his other foot so he could pull that boot off and repeat the treatment. Hux felt his breathing deepen and his lips part as those long fingers soothed his sore feet. Dala pushed his pants higher and rubbed his leg – it felt good until he brushed over the spot the tight collar of the boot had scratched raw and Hux hissed. Dala kissed his leg in apology and set it down, waiting for orders. 

“Climb on my lap,” Hux ordered, feeling too drowsy for anything more active. 

Dala stood gracefully and leaned over Hux, his muscled legs setting on either side of Hux’s narrow hips on the wide chair. The position made his thighs push out of the slits on either side of his tunic, and Hux suddenly had a lot of bare skin to touch. Unfortunately, he was still wearing his gloves. 

Hux cupped Dala’s cheek and pushed his thumb against the painted lips. Dala licked it and then bit the tip lightly, looking at him with a question in his eyes. At his nod Dala took a firmer hold, but the glove didn’t move much, and Hux offered him his middle finger instead – this time Dala managed to pull off the glove with his teeth. 

Hux touched the boy’s bare thigh with his fingers and enjoyed the warm smoothness of the skin. He watched his fingers move over the pale leg and looked up to see Dala watching him, curiously studying his expressions. Hux shuttered automatically, trying to cover whatever the boy saw on his face, but at his hurt look sighed and allowed himself to relax again. It didn’t matter – this was his downtime, the one time he was allowed to indulge in what he wanted, instead of what he was supposed to be doing. 

He offered his other hand to the boy and Dala pulled the dark glove off with his teeth, their eyes locked together. Hux took the glove from him and dragged the limp fingers over the boy’s long neck, teasing. The boy turned his head to bare more of his neck and Hux’s breath stuttered. He dropped the glove and pulled the boy closer, burying his face in the pale neck and breathing in his scent – it was sweet, but not too strong like the perfumes many of the women wore; it was likely left on his skin from body wash. 

Hux kissed the warm flesh and rubbed his lips over it before latching in and sucking, loving the following moan. He kissed all over the boy’s neck and held him close with one arm wrapped around his waist, the other brushing over his thigh and under the tunic to cup his ass. 

“You haven’t tasted your brandy,” Dala breathed out, and Hux pulled back. 

“How about you help me drink it?” He asked with a smirk and turned his head away when the boy offered the glass to him. “Not like that.” 

It didn’t take the boy long – he took a sip and pressed his lips to Hux’s, letting the brandy flow into his mouth. 

“More,” Hux breathed against his lips, and Dala complied. 

It was not easy to manage even with Dala sitting on his lap and therefore much taller than him – some of the brandy escaped from the side of Hux’s mouth and dripped down his neck, but Dala caught it with his tongue before it could reach his collar. Hux moaned and turned his head, wanting more of the sweet lips on his neck. 

“No marks,” he had to say when Dala sucked on his skin too enthusiastically. “Not above the collar,” he then acquiesced. 

Dala looked at him for permission before unbuttoning his shirt and Hux sighed as the wet lips found his collarbones and nibbled over the flesh. He sank his fingers into the dark curls and held the boy’s head down, enjoying the small licks from his tongue. 

He pulled the boy’s head up and kissed him deeply, tasting the remains of the brandy in him. 

“Mm, I still like that brandy,” he smiled, but shook his head when Dala lifted the glass again. 

Both his hands slid under the tunic. “Can we remove this?” 

Dala lifted his arms obediently and allowed Hux to pull it off. His chest was still wide and muscular, dark constellations scattered all over it and his nipples begging to be kissed. Hux did, and Dala sighed above him, the breath fluttering his hair. He sucked on the peaked nipple and used his teeth lightly, and the sigh turned into a moan. He felt a smile spread onto his lips and bit the peaked flesh to cover it. Dala cried out and his hands on Hux’s shoulders tightened. Hux kissed the nipple in apology and looked up to see Dala watching him with his lips parted. Hux kissed him again. 

Hux caressed the boy’s muscular back and slid his hand down to squeeze his ass. He pushed his hand beneath the cloth and enjoyed the shiver running through the boy as he lightly brushed his cleft. He rubbed over the pucker, teasing the boy’s covered erection with his other hand, and shivered when the boy moaned and warm breath tickled his neck. 

He didn’t push more than the tip of his finger inside the boy without slick and felt him slowly relax against him. He wondered what sort of kriffing customers the boy had run into in these months and gritted his teeth. He kissed the boy and pushed at him to get off – Dala removed his underwear and got slick while Hux stripped off the rest of his clothes. 

He sat back in the chair and watched as the boy climbed back onto his lap, his cock hard. 

“You like this,” he said, and kissed his shoulder. 

“Yes,” admitted the boy, and kissed him. 

Hux took the slick and wet his fingers – when they were slick all over he brought them to the boy’s cleft and pushed one in. It entered easily – the boy was relaxed and used to the intrusion. The second finger was a tighter fit, but Hux pushed them in and out slowly until the boy loosened enough to fit a third finger in. He gasped when Hux brushed over his prostate and met him in a wet kiss. He fucked the boy with his fingers, enjoying the sounds he made and sucking red marks wherever he could reach, until he could take it no more and wiggled lower on the chair so the boy could take him in more easily. 

He held his slick cock up and the boy slowly breached himself on it, arms shaking on Hux’s shoulders and teeth latched onto the painted lower lip. Hux grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss him – and teased the bitten lip with his tongue until the teeth let go. The boy pushed down. 

The squeeze was amazing and Hux bit the boy’s shoulder, gripping his hips tightly to hold him in place, knowing that he’d release, if the boy moved too soon. He had gone without sex longer than half a cycle before, but somehow this break had left him needy. He panted against the warm skin and slowly relaxed enough to allow the boy to move. 

He started slowly, lifting and allowing Hux’s cock to pull out of his ass almost completely; then he pushed down, taking him down to the hilt. He was gorgeous with his head thrown back and lips parted, and Hux sucked on his neck, holding onto his hips as the boy rode him. 

When the boy’s nails dug into his shoulders too painfully, Hux pulled the long arms behind the boy’s back and held them there. The boy gasped and shuddered and started to move faster, grinding down onto Hux’s cock. Hux held the arms immobile, unable to touch the boy otherwise, but he used his mouth to lick and suck on one of the peaked nipples. When he tugged on it with his teeth, the boy cried out and shuddered in his arms – it didn’t take him many more thrusts to come with Hux’s cock rubbing against his prostate and teeth tugging at his nipple. 

Hux let go of the boy’s arms and pushed at him to get off his still hard dick – he steadied the boy when his legs didn’t seem to hold and got up, pushing the boy to kneel on the chair. Hux pulled the boy’s legs apart and got behind him; he aimed his cock at the slick opening and pushed in with one hard thrust. The boy cried out and pushed back, squeezing around Hux. Hux rutted into him with hard thrusts, the boy’s loud cries ringing in his ears, and sucked on his neck. He grabbed the boy’s soft dick and fondled it, enjoying the whimpers and knowing him to be oversensitized, and thrust hard until he reached his orgasm and filled the boy with his come. 

When he pulled out, a line of come connected his dick to the boy’s wet hole for a moment before breaking. He felt the need to taste it, so he did. He kneeled behind the boy and pushed his tongue into the loose hole, licking and teasing. He took his time to explore and once he pulled back, the boy was half-hard again. He stood up. 

“I will have to punish you for coming so early,” Hux said and slapped his ass. 

The boy cried out, but didn’t protest, so Hux slapped him again. This time he moaned. 

“Do you like this?” Hux asked, wanting to make sure. 

“Yes,” the boy moaned. “More, please sir.” 

Hux slapped him between his legs, hitting his balls and half-hard cock, and the boy cried out. He smacked one side of the ass, and then the other, and again, until the boy was fully hard again. Hux hit him twice more before he himself was hard enough to push into the boy’s slick ass. 

He pinched the boy’s sensitive nipples and slammed against his reddened ass, enjoying the squeeze around his cock. The boy was again the first to come, this time because Hux’s fist was pumping his dick in time with the thrusts, but Hux followed only two thrusts later. 

He collapsed onto the floor next to the chair and pulled the boy down to him – getting smacked in the face when Dala waved his hands as he fell. 

“I should tie you up,” he muttered, rubbing his face. 

Dala kissed the sore spot in apology and curled against his chest. 

“If you want to,” his deep voice murmured in Hux’s ear. 

Hux pulled him closer and kissed his hair, already planning how he’d like to tie up the boy the next time he visited. He’d ask the matron, if she could acquire red ropes – they would look stunning against the boy’s skin. 

There was no more question of if there would be a next time. 

\---

The matron informed him that she had found suitable rope for him and Hux smiled, thanking her. Normally, he didn’t care what kind of rope he used to tie up the prostitutes he played with, but red would look great with Dala’s dark hair and red lipstick. 

He ascended the stairs to the third level and followed the matron down the corridor to his usual room at the end. He appreciated the privacy of the location and knowing this, the matron usually kept the rooms next to his empty while he was visiting, if they had enough vacancies to allow it. The walls were thick, but sound still travelled. 

He thanked the matron and entered the room. Dala was kneeling on the floor, waiting for him, and he spied pools of red rope in a decorative container next to the wall. 

He sat down and had Dala remove his boots again. He leaned back and allowed the prostitute to rub his sore feet – it relaxed him and he kissed the boy softly before ordering him to strip. Hux watched as more pale skin was revealed and rubbed his palm against his crotch. 

When the boy was nude, Hux stood up and guided him to kneel. He slid his palms over the broad shoulders and down the muscular arms and enjoyed the feel of the warm skin. He pulled the boy’s arms behind his back and tied the forearms together with confident movements – the prostitute who had taught him rope bondage had known what he did. Hux didn’t know how much experience Dala had, so he didn’t want to start too heavy – binding his arms would be enough for now. He made sure that the boy understood that he could stop the proceedings at any time – he may be a prostitute, but Hux preferred fucking people who enjoyed it and could find other pleasant ways to get off, if the helplessness made the boy panic. 

It didn’t. It made him float, or so his expression said. Hux had to support him heavily as he walked him to the bed and Dala collapsed onto it with his cock hard and leaking pre-come. Hux kneeled on the bed and pulled the boy’s legs apart, getting between them to rub the strong thighs. 

Hux smacked the boy and he moaned; he smacked him again and he whimpered. He was begging by the time his ass started to redden, and Hux shuffled down to lick along the crack. He gripped the heated globes and pulled them apart, licking at the pucker and pushing against it. He used a finger to tease it and pushed the tip in, trying to stretch the hole enough to get his tongue past the tight rim. Dala made amazing sounds underneath him and gasped when Hux finally succeeded. He thrust into the boy’s ass with his tongue, licking and sucking, until his own cock got too painful and he had to do something about it. 

Hux shuffled to the head of the bed and pulled the boy’s head up by his hair, and pushed his cock between the lips. Dala sucked on it hungrily and Hux moaned, biting his lip and tightening his grip on the dark curls. 

When he felt his orgasm approaching, he pulled out and ignored Dala’s disappointed whine. He let the boy lower his head back to the bed, and moved back between his legs to smack him. Dala cried out and Hux thrust two fingers into the boy’s spit-slick ass. 

He sighed when he realized that he failed to bring the slick back there and reached over the boy to get it, rubbing against his ass. 

“Yes, _please_ ,” came a moan beneath him, and Hux had to grip his dick to stop from coming. 

He slicked his fingers quickly and thrust them inside the boy, but couldn’t wait long; the boy was still a bit too tight when Hux pushed inside him. Dala moaned and shook underneath him, and Hux moved, penetrating the boy deeply with each thrust. He thrust hard, and then forced himself to move slower and tease the boy, until he could take it no more and he slammed in hard. He fucked the boy roughly until he came, and ignored the boy’s begging as he caught his breath. He pulled out and left a wet trail on the boy’s balls and then grabbed him to turn him enough that he could reach that pretty, thick cock. Hux pulled it between his lips and sucked and the boy came in his mouth with a loud cry. 

“Thank you thank you thank you” came the boy’s breathless whispers and Hux knew that someone had left him to fend for himself. 

Hux had never understood behavior like that. Maybe it was because he had only had sex with prostitutes – not counting fumbled handjobs and blowjobs at the Academy – but he had always seen them as people, not just as holes for him to fuck. He enjoyed the sex much more when he knew that his partner was enjoying it, too. It was a business transaction, but a profitable agreement required a content partner on both sides. 

Hux untied the boy efficiently and rubbed his arms where the ropes had bitten in. He pulled the boy close and held him, kissing his hair. 

“You did well, Dala. I liked that a lot.” 

“I liked it, too,” the boy whispered. “I like it more when you do it,” he confessed and buried his face in Hux’s chest. 

Hux gripped him tightly and breathed deeply, gritting his teeth. He kissed the boy’s cheek. 

“Does that mean that you wouldn’t mind trying something like this again?” He asked. 

The boy nodded and Hux caressed his back. 

\---

On his next visit Hux requested the rope again. By now he had given up on seeing any other prostitutes – why bother when Dala was such a great match for him? After the last time Hux saw him, he had been energetic and focused for weeks; a hand around his cock late at night was enough to get him off as he thought of red ropes stretched over sweaty skin and the squeeze of that lovely ass. And maybe he had lasted only a quarter cycle before coming again, but it had been five standard months before that – these things had their rotations. 

It was raining when Hux arrived and the matron met him at the door with a towel. He toweled his hair lazily as he followed her into Dala’s room – his usual room. The matron opened the door for him and it closed shut after him. 

“You’re all wet,” the boy exclaimed and Hux allowed him to take the towel. 

The boy toweled his hair in smooth movements and he wondered how tall Dala really was – he had always assumed that the younger man was shorter than him, but it was now evident that even with his heeled boots on and with Dala barefooted, they were very near the same height – it was possible that the boy was even taller than him. 

It didn’t really matter – the boy was certainly broader and stronger than him and Hux loved seeing power like that submitting to him. 

Dala finished with his hair and pulled at his overcoat – it wasn’t wet all through, but the surface was wet to the touch. The prostitute hung it to dry and set the towel to the side. He stood in front of Hux and finger-combed his hair into something resembling order. 

“Your hair is a mess, sir,” he said, a small smile on his lips. 

“I don’t really care,” Hux replied. “I don’t have to be in uniform while I’m here.” 

“No,” Dala said and cupped his cheek. “Would you like me to remove your boots?” 

“Yes,” Hux breathed. “And my head – what you did the first time we met – I have a horrible headache.” 

Dala nodded and waited for Hux to sit down before he moved behind the chair. His fingers were gentle as they smoothed his awful mood. 

“Tough week?” Dala asked, and Hux sighed. 

“Yes. The worst. I made a mistake – it was something simple I should have been able to take care of in my sleep – and I got told off for it. I’ve been in a foul mood since.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dala said and kissed his brow. 

Hux kept his eyes closed and focused on the soft fingers moving on his skin, rubbing his temples and combing through his damp hair, and sighed. Little by little, he felt himself relaxing, until he felt like he could breathe for the first time in days. He sighed again and felt a soft smile spread on his lips. 

“Would you like me to take off your boots now?” Dala’s deep voice whispered and Hux hummed his agreement. 

He felt the air flow as the boy walked around him and heard the soft flutter of clothing as he sat – he had been wearing something red, but Hux was too annoyed to pay proper attention when he arrived. Gentle hands lifted his leg and worked the boot off – Hux hoped that his feet didn’t stink too badly after a day on his feet – and long fingers pulled his sock off. 

He sighed when Dala’s fingers gently rubbed on his foot and eased his sore muscles – the uniform boots were a pain to wear, no matter how stylish they looked. He let himself drift and enjoyed the soft touches and barely noticed when the boy set his foot down and started on the other leg. 

Hux floated in the content haze as the boy worked his feet and sighed when the boy let him go and rested his head on his thigh. He opened his eyes and saw those intense eyes looking at him, a smile playing on the boy’s painted lips, and he smiled down in response. The boy sighed when his gloved hand sank into the dark hair, content to be petted. 

Hux was glad that he had paid for tonight and tomorrow – he was too tired for anything strenuous right now, but he didn’t want to stay any longer after his shift. He had left to come directly here, glad when the matron confirmed that both Dala and the room were available early – originally he was meant to arrive in the morning. 

He allowed the boy to strip him and lead him to the bed, and watched the dark hair move between his legs as the boy swallowed him and moved his hot mouth around him. He came with a sigh and opened his arms for the boy who shuffled close. Something was draped over him and he fell asleep with soft hair tickling his cheek. 

\---

Hux blinked his eyes open – the light was wrong and there was a soft breath tickling his chest. He looked down and saw Dala curled on his chest under a decorative blanket. The boy’s pale shoulders were bare, but he was still draped in the red outfit he wore when Hux arrived. 

Hux cringed as he remembered the previous evening – he had been tired after long shifts and fitful sleep after being reprimanded for a stupid mistake that was entirely his fault. That didn’t excuse him falling asleep like this – he could have been stabbed in his sleep. But he wasn’t – instead of a blade in his heart, there was a messy head of dark hair on his chest. Hux reached to pet the soft curls. 

Dala sighed and scrunched up his face, rubbing his nose against Hux’s chest. Hux smiled. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” he spoke softly. 

Dala turned his wide, dark eyes to look at him and shook his head. 

“It’s ok,” his deep voice murmured. He scrunched up his face again. “Ugh, I’m a mess. I’m sorry, my face must look awful.” 

Hux looked at him again, his fingers still combing through the thick curls. “It’s a little smudged, but it doesn’t look bad. You can wash it off – I need to use the fresher anyway. I came here directly after my shift yesterday. Sorry if I smell.” 

The boy seemed nervous, but nodded, biting his lip. Hux was suddenly curious about what he looked like under the white paint. 

They stayed in bed a while longer, both drowsy and enjoying the lazy morning. Soft light filtered in through the thick, red curtains, making Dala’s skin appear a pale red hue. Hux imagined leaving red starbursts in between the dark constellations on his skin and bit his lip. 

“Have you done any wax play?” He asked, his heart pounding. 

“Wax play?” Dala asked, confused. 

He was adorable, Hux thought, and he smiled. “Hot wax from candles – not real ones, but ones with a lower temperature, so it doesn’t burn as badly. Dribbled on your skin in various patterns.” 

Dala’s eyes were wide as he watched Hux. He cupped the boy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the white paint. 

“You don’t have to agree to it, and even if you do, we can stop at any time, if you don’t like it.” 

Dala leaned into the touch. “Maybe. I’ve never – does it hurt?” 

Hux smiled at him. “The heat stings, but if it gets to be too much, we can stop. And you seem to like some pain play,” he added. 

“Okay,” Dala whispered. “Now?” 

“No – I need to request the candles from the matron and they need to burn a while for the wax to melt. Maybe next time. You’d look enchanting covered in red starbursts.” 

“Starbursts?” 

Hux brushed his fingers over a mole on Dala’s shoulder. “You are covered in dark stars – I find myself wanting to create new constellations among them.” 

Dala’s cheek felt hot as he buried it into Hux’s chest and he knew that the boy must be blushing under the paint. He smiled and pulled the boy closer. 

\---

They ate a spot of breakfast before washing up – soft bread and fruit the matron sent in for them. Dala seemed to cherish it and Hux could guess that he was more used to eating gruel – he himself didn’t partake in fresh fruit often. He enjoyed watching Dala’s joy more than the fruit itself, so he left most of it for the boy. 

He pushed Dala against the fresher wall and determined that yes, the blasted man was taller than him, though not by much. He devoured the soft lips and decided that he didn’t care – the man was bigger than him anyway, and he _liked_ it – liked having someone bigger than him willingly kneeling at his feet. 

He watched as the boy cleaned his face, revealing the constellations spread over his face, and smiled when he darted a nervous look towards Hux. 

“You’re still beautiful,” he whispered and kissed Dala. 

Once they were dry, Hux brought out the ropes and Dala swallowed, but positioned himself the way Hux wanted. Hux reminded the man that he could halt the proceedings at any time – there were other things they could do, if he didn’t enjoy this. The boy nodded, and watched as Hux spread the red rope between his hands. 

He tied the boy so his ass was up and his cheek pressed against the soft mattress – his ankles and thighs bound together and his arms once more immobile behind his back. He brushed a lock of hair from Dala’s face and enjoyed the now visible blush on his bare face. 

“How does it feel?” He asked. “Is this too uncomfortable for you?” 

“No,” Dala spoke, his deep voice slightly muffled. 

He sounded breathless and Hux smiled, caressing his arm with his fingers. 

“Do you want to continue?” 

“Yes.” 

Hux took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Dala’s surrender was beautiful – all that power bound and under his control. He wasn’t the first prostitute Hux had tied up, but he found himself enjoying this more than the previous times. Maybe it was because he knew that he had been the first to have the boy – or simply because of the way the boy looked tied like this. 

Hux moved closer, dragging his nails lightly down the boy’s spine, from his neck to the bound arms. He kissed one shoulder and shuffled on the bed to get between the boy’s bound legs. He reached a hand between the boy’s legs and caressed him lightly, smiling at the soft sound the boy made. He bent to lick the boy’s pucker. 

Dala was loud as Hux ate him out; he whined and moaned and cried out as Hux’s tongue worked inside and around him. Hux sat up and wiped spit from his face before reaching for the slick. He rubbed his fingers together and teased the boy by tickling his balls and cock, ignoring all pleas; he was content to go at his own pace. 

When the boy sobbed in need, Hux granted him one finger. He cried out in response and squeezed around the finger, and Hux swore as his cock dripped pre-come at the sound. He worked two fingers inside the boy, licking the rim around his fingers as he stretched the boy, and smiled at the babbling that came out of his mouth: a litany of _please_ , and _more_ and _sir_ and sounds of need. 

“Good boy,” he said, and thrust his fingers in harder. 

He fucked the boy with his fingers, listening to the delightful sounds he made, and pulled back only when he could take it no more. He slicked his dripping cock and pressed it against the boy’s ass, waiting to hear the cries of _please_ before he pushed in. 

The boy gripped him tightly and Hux groaned, fighting against his impending orgasm. He caressed the strong thighs alongside the ropes and slowly pushed deeper, watching as Dala’s ass swallowed him. 

“That’s it, I’m in, you feel so good,” Hux muttered and Dala groaned. 

Hux pulled back and pushed back in, watching as his cock moved inside the tight ass. He slapped the fleshy globe and Dala cried out, tightening around him. He slapped the boy again. His other hand gripped the boy’s arm to keep him in place and dug fingers into the warm flesh. 

He fucked the boy at his own pace, ignoring his pleas and cries, and felt his orgasm approaching as the hot flesh squeezed around him. He reached between the boy’s legs and gripped the dripping cock, tugging at it as his thrusts became more imprecise and his breathing louder. 

He cried out as he came and the boy followed soon after, squeezing around his ass like he was trying to milk him of all come. Hux pulled out and let the last of it hit the boy’s lower back. Then he collapsed onto the mattress, panting, his face burning. 

Dala was beautiful next to him, his sweaty skin gleaming between the red ropes, his face flushed and dark hair stuck to his sweaty brow. 

Hux caressed his smooth skin and decided that he didn’t want to untie the boy yet. He sat up and helped him to lie down properly – his front against the mattress, but his arms bound behind his back and his feet framing his ass, the ankles still tied to his thighs with the red rope. 

“You are gorgeous like this,” he said and brushed the sweaty hair out of the boy’s eyes. 

“Thank you, sir,” the boy said. 

“You may call me Hux,” he replied and the boy gave him a tired smile. 

After they were recovered a little, Hux moved between the boy’s legs and teased him some more – he loved pushing his fingers into the slick ass. He wondered again what it felt like – the boy seemed to enjoy it. He pulled the by now wet fingers out and wiped them to the boy’s leg before untying the arms crossed over his back and rubbing at them. 

He maneuvered the boy so he was on his back, his bound legs slightly to the sides, and caressed him lightly until his cock started to swell again. Hux took Dala’s cock in his mouth and sucked it, but pulled back and let it slip from his mouth before the boy came. He begged sweetly, but Hux refused him further touch, straddling his chest instead to push his recovered dick towards the boy’s mouth. 

Dala opened for him obediently and Hux gasped at contact, at the wet tongue twirling over the head. He fed his dick deeper and felt the boy’s hands grasp at his hips. He appreciated it – he didn’t want to choke him. He moved his hips, watching the wet lips suck on him, and felt Dala caress his hips with his fingers. 

He startled at the touch to his cleft and the boy stilled. 

“Wha-” Hux looked down and saw challenging eyes above the sinful lips sucking on him. 

He didn’t protest and after a while the boy continued rubbing over that spot, teasing him as he used his tongue to draw Hux closer to orgasm. 

When the tip of a finger breached him, Hux gasped and felt his cock let out more pre-come. It felt odd, but not bad, and he allowed the boy to continue. He gripped the headboard for balance and started to push into the boy’s mouth more, feeling as the finger in his ass pushed deeper. 

His breathing was labored and he bit his lip, getting close, when the boy tapped on his hip. He pulled back and let the boy catch his breath, worried that he had choked him. 

“I’m fine,” the boy panted. “Can you – turn around? Touch me while I suck you off?” 

Hux lifted an eyebrow at the prostitute’s outrageous request, but nodded. The finger in his ass pulled out and Hux got off so he could turn. 

“Wait – can you give me the lube?” The boy asked and Hux stared. 

The boy flushed, but seemed stubborn. “You didn’t hate it,” he said, lifting his jaw. “I can make it feel really good,” he promised, looking eager. 

Hux sighed, and grabbed the slick, giving it to the boy. He beamed back, and Hux couldn’t help an exasperated smile and a fond brush through the boy’s sweaty hair. 

“We’ll see.” 

Hux turned around, feeling apprehensive, and discovered that the bound legs were in the way. He maneuvered them more to the side, careful not to stretch the boy too much, and settled down, his face above the head of the dripping cock and his legs spread around the boy’s head. He felt the boy suck the tip in and groaned, leaning his head against the warm stomach underneath him. The boy’s cock brushed against his cheek. 

Wet fingers touched him and one pushed in. The slide in was easier now, but still didn’t feel particularly good, and Hux felt his lips pull into a smile. Well, he’d humor the boy. He’d be more agreeable, if he got his way in something. He focused on the cock next to his face and licked it, feeling the muscles underneath him constrict. He took the boy into his mouth and sucked on him lazily as he got used to the feeling of having something inside his ass – the boy’s mouth around his cock made it bearable. 

The second finger stretched him uncomfortably wide and Hux hissed, letting the boy’s cock pop from his mouth. 

“Careful, Dala,” he warned, and the boy rubbed his leg comfortingly. 

The boy didn’t move the finger, letting him get used to the stretch first, and Hux took his cock back into his mouth, enjoying the silky texture of the head. He lapped at the pre-come beaded there and felt the boy groan around his cock – it made him shudder. 

Slowly, he loosened enough for the boy to move the fingers inside him, and he relaxed, after warning the boy to not add another. When the boy brushed over his prostate, Hux startled and thrust his hips, choking the boy. He pulled back and allowed him to breathe, shaken by the feeling. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it,” Dala rasped before taking his cock back into his mouth. 

This time Hux was prepared and didn’t react as violently, but he still felt his cock throb and his face flush as the boy’s slick fingers rubbed over his prostate. The boy teased him, rubbing his fingers over that spot as he thrust them inside Hux’s ass, his mouth sucking on Hux’s erection hungrily. Hux had to let go of the boy’s cock because he could no longer focus and he panted as the boy played him. 

When he came, the boy’s mouth milked him of every drop and he shook, squeezing around the invading fingers. It took him a moment to come down enough to realize that the boy was still hard – it only took two pulls from his fingers for him to release. Hux climbed off from him and turned around, looking at the boy’s satisfied expression before resting his head on the wide shoulder and sighing. 

“I’ll untie you in a moment,” he muttered. 

“Take your time,” the boy whispered, one arm wrapping around Hux and pulling him closer. 

They didn’t talk about the fingering and Dala submitted to him beautifully when Hux teased him later, but he didn’t forget about it. He hadn’t expected it to feel so good. 


	3. Starbursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step ahead, two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There’s a scene with dubious consent towards the end of this chapter.
> 
> If you hate cliffhanger-type things, you may want to consider reading only the first part (until the ---) and leaving the rest for when chapter 4 will be posted. That will probably be several days from now, possibly over a week depending on how busy I am. The timeline for chapter 4 was seriously screwed at one important point and while I got that figured out, it added a chapter and now there’s more tweaking to do because of that.

Hux tested the temperature of the wax on his arm. He drew in a sharp breath at the burn. 

Dala’s lips were parted and his cock hard as he watched Hux. His eyes seemed black in the low-turned lighting of the room; the white of his painted face stood out like a mask. The soft light from the candles cast flickering shadows into the room. 

Hux had only tied his arms this time – they were tied together at the wrist in loops of red rope and attached to the headboard. The rope had enough give that he could flip Dala onto his stomach when he wanted to. He knew that he’d want to. He had fantasized about leaving red droplets onto the wide expanse of the boy’s back – that had been his favorite wanking fantasy since Dala agreed to this. 

Hux took a deep breath to regain control. He wanted to start with the front so he could see Dala’s reactions. He would stop, if the boy wanted him to, but he hoped he didn’t have to – he _really_ wanted to do this. 

“Are you ready?” Hux whispered. 

“Yes,” Dala replied. 

His voice was shaky, but his expression determined. Hux smiled. He enjoyed the boy’s spirit – the way he pushed back even while submitting. The more times they met, the more confident the boy got. He took orders and enjoyed being dominated, but he was not shy about expressing what he liked and what he didn’t, especially after he understood that Hux preferred to be told. 

Hux stepped closer to the bed and sat on the soft mattress. He caressed Dala’s shaved leg before tilting the candle and letting the wax drip onto his thigh. Dala gasped and his leg twitched, but didn’t pull away. 

“Good boy. How does it feel?” Hux asked, flickering his eyes up to gauge the boy’s reaction. 

“Burns,” Dala hissed. 

“Too much?” Hux asked, his heart pounding. 

“No,” Dala smiled at him. “Maybe take it slow at first?” 

Hux nodded. He reached to caress the boy’s tender inner thigh with his fingers and let more wax drip, this time over the knee. Slowly, he moved down the leg until he was at the boy’s bare feet. He lifted one of the legs over his knee and slowly, carefully, poured wax over the foot and between the toes. The leg twitched in his hold and Hux hissed as some of the wax landed on him. 

“Sorry,” the boy’s deep voice apologized to him. 

Hux turned to look up and smiled at the drowsy contentment on the boy’s face. He got up slowly and straddled the boy, sitting across his lower stomach, rubbing their cocks together. 

“Looks like you need more restraining,” he grinned. 

They boy watched in anticipation as he tilted the candle and red dripped over his chest. He hissed. 

“It’s nearly the same shade as the rope,” Hux said, and poured more. 

Hux rubbed their cocks together, highly aroused by the erotic way the boy twisted and strained underneath him as the hot wax dripped on his skin. He let a drop fall on one of the hard nipples and was rewarded with a loud cry. The boy was breathing heavily now. 

“You like this,” he said, his voice elated. 

“Yes,” the boy admitted, and Hux bent to kiss him, careful not to drop the candle. He followed the kiss with a small peck to the painted lips and sat back, watching the boy’s face as he let the candle drip onto his other nipple. The following gasp and the sight of pleasure and pain mixing on his face made Hux bite his lip. 

“You are exquisite,” he murmured, and poured more hot wax onto the boy’s chest. 

He set the candle to the side and bent to kiss the boy, devouring his mouth. His tongue pushed in, imitating fucking, and the boy moaned, thrusting his hips. Hux chuckled. 

“Not yet.” 

He moved to the boy’s other side and took another candle, letting it drip over his hip and slowly down the leg in small bursts of red. The leg twitched in his grip as the hot wax fell, making the droplets scatter on a wider area. Once he got to the ankle, he stopped and put the candle away. He pushed the boy’s legs apart and kneeled between them. He took hold of the candle again and looked up, flushed and with his lips parted. 

Dala was biting his lip, dark eyes watching him intently, and Hux tilted his head. Dala nodded. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, and the boy nodded again. 

Hux let the wax drip over the boy’s tender lower stomach; he hissed and shivered underneath Hux. Hux looked up and the boy nodded at him again, so he allowed a drop of wax to fall on the thick shaft of the boy’s cock. Dala cried out and strained against his bindings, his sweaty skin gleaming in the flickering candlelight. Slowly, his rapid breathing slowed and he bit his lip, looking at Hux. Hux let more wax drip over the boy’s cock and watched as he shivered and twisted, the muscles in his arms straining as he pulled at the bindings. 

Hux was breathing heavily now and he realized that he could probably come like this – teasing the boy and watching his gorgeous reactions to it. Hux let the wax drip onto Dala’s thigh, aiming it so it dripped down in rivulets over the tender skin of his inner thigh. The boy shivered and cried out when it burned him. Hux swallowed and breathed deeply, calming down and allowing the boy to have a small break. He lifted the candle again and let more hot wax drip over Dala’s cock. The boy screamed and his dick twitched – the bead of pre-come glistening at the tip dripped onto his stomach. 

Hux realized that his hands were shaking and put the candle away before they’d have an accident. He bent to lap the pre-come from the boy’s smooth stomach and rubbed his face against the hard shaft – a little wax stuck to his chin and burned. He scratched it off. Hux licked the shaft between the red bursts of wax and enjoyed the burn against his tongue when he circled the freshest bits. He took the head into his mouth and sucked. The boy shook underneath him – and then his mouth filled with come. 

“That was fast,” Hux said. 

He wiped his mouth and lifted an eyebrow at the panting boy. Dala tried to glare at him, but seemed too adorably flushed and sated for it to be effective, and Hux laughed at him. 

“Oh, don’t sulk. I’m glad you liked it because I am not done with you yet.” 

Hux helped the drowsy boy turn onto his stomach and kissed his shoulder gently. He did not care if they made a mess of the sheets and most of the wax had hardened anyway. He sat onto Dala’s ass and leaned against him, rubbing his hard cock slowly against the sweaty back. He moved lower so he could tease the boy’s crack and watched as his wet tip left glistening trails. He would not last very long. 

Hux reached for another candle. He was more careful this time – he had spent several wanks fantasizing about this and he wanted to do this right. He left small splatters like new stars among the boy’s moles, imagining the vastness of space stretching over the boy’s back. Red stars burst into being and created random patterns over his broad shoulders, down his spine and wherever Hux could reach. He set the candle away and brushed Dala’s hair away so he could kiss the neck, and rubbed his cock between the plump cheeks. 

“Yes,” Dala breathed underneath him. “Please.” 

Hux got between the boy’s legs and pushed against the red-striped inner thighs to make more space for himself. He looked at the round ass and reached for another candle, needing to see it change colour, too. 

He let the wax drip over the globes and the part where the ass met the thighs and watched as Dala writhed underneath him. He let a little drip onto the boy’s shaved balls and had to grip his cock to stop from coming at the sound the boy made in response. He spread the boy’s cheeks with one hand and let a little drip over the pucker. Dala shrieked and shook. 

“Too much?” Hux asked, concerned. 

It took Dala a moment to respond. 

“It- maybe. No,” he breathed. “Just – burns.” 

Hux put the candle away and kissed one thigh in apology. He kissed between the red splatters as he waited for the wax to cool, and once it had hardened, started peeling away the wax on Dala’s ass and balls. He licked the spots revealed and enjoyed Dala’s whimpers; once he got to the cleft, he was extremely careful in removing the wax covering the pucker. His tongue soothed the tender flesh, swirling over and around it gently, and he enjoyed the content sigh from Dala. He could see the boy’s cock swelling again and reached underneath him to tease it with his fingers – the hardened yet smooth wax droplets over the shaft felt strange. Some fell off, having been partially pulled off the skin when the boy’s cock shrank after he came. 

Hux slicked his fingers well and was careful when he worked a finger through the tight rim. Dala whimpered and Hux soothed him by rubbing his hand over the bespattered back. Slowly, he opened up the boy and had to bite his lip when the boy started to thrust back to his fingers. He was gorgeous in the warm glow from the candles. 

Hux pulled his fingers out and got into position. He held his dick against Dala’s stretched pucker and slowly leaned in, feeling it open for him. He slid down into the hilt and allowed them both a moment to adjust – he had been close for too long. He pulled back so only the tip remained inside and slammed back down. Dala whimpered and pushed his hips back. Hux started a hard, punishing pace, fucking Dala deeply and allowing the tight ass to pull him closer to orgasm. His nails dug into Dala’s flesh and he knew that he must be leaving marks, but didn’t care. He felt Dala gasp and tremble underneath him and his ass clenched down on Hux’s cock. Hux realized that the boy had come and followed directly after, filling the boy with his release. He panted against the boy’s neck and didn’t pull out until his cock started softening. 

Hux collapsed next to the boy, smiling. 

“That was really hot,” he managed to breathe out. 

Dala didn’t speak, but when Hux looked at him, the boy was watching him and smiling. Hux turned to kiss his shoulder and left small kisses between the red splatters. Seeing the boy’s skin marked like this made him feel a little faint – he knew that it would come off, but there was still something pleasing about seeing him like this. 

Hux pushed Dala onto his back so he could see the patterns on his chest again. He scratched off the wax over one of his nipples and kissed it. Dala let out a happy sigh and Hux pulled the nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. His hand reached down to rub over Dala’s spent cock. Dala whimpered in protest and Hux softened his touch, but didn’t let go. He managed to tease Dala into a half-hard state and smiled. 

“Still want more?” He teased and rubbed his slowly hardening dick against the boy’s hip. 

Dala opened his legs obediently to let Hux between his thighs and allowed Hux to push his legs up. Hux slid into the wet heat and watched as the boy’s head fell back and lips parted. He was beautiful like this – tired but responsive, welcoming him in and bearing the marks Hux left on him. 

Hux was gentle – probably the gentlest he had been since their first time – and Dala met each of his thrusts, allowing him to slide in deeper. He watched the drowsy smile on Dala’s face and felt his balls tightening; a breathless gasp when he brushed against the boy’s prostate was all it took for him to come. 

Hux trembled, overwhelmed, and collapsed against the boy’s chest. The wax droplets felt strange under his cheek and he grumbled. Dala let out a breathless laugh and Hux found himself smiling as he looked up at the boy. 

“You did well, Dala,” he praised the prostitute. 

Removing the wax proved to be annoying, but Hux still preferred it to having someone else do it. Dala helped where he could reach, but Hux had to take care of his back. 

After a much needed visit to the fresher and a long drink of water, they curled into fresh sheets together, Hux’s head on Dala’s wide shoulder and one leg thrown over his. They fell asleep like that, but Hux woke up on his side, Dala’s bigger form curled around him; a strong arm held him close and something was poking at his butt. 

Dala moved in his sleep, his cock brushing over Hux’s balls, and Hux pushed back into the embrace. It felt good – even though he was not used to this sort of thing. This was the second time he had slept with someone and the first time had been less than a full cycle ago with Dala. 

The boy got to him – there was something innocent in him even after all this time as a prostitute, but at the same time he was so shameless in his enjoyment of both pain and pleasure that it made Hux want to give him more of both. 

“Mmm, morning,” Dala mumbled against his neck and pressed closer. 

“Your dick is poking at me,” Hux said in complaint. 

“Mmm, yes,” Dala replied, and pulled him closer. “You are so warm and your hair smells nice.” 

Dala’s fingers slid over his hip and Hux shivered. The lips on his neck started sucking. 

“Dala, stop-”

“Don’t you like it?” The boy mumbled against his skin. 

Hux huffed, but didn’t move, and the boy resumed his stroking. Hux’s dick was getting harder and he sighed when Dala sucked on his earlobe. 

“May I touch you?” 

Hux hummed his consent and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Dala’s hand on his chest and stomach. Dala teased a nipple lightly and Hux turned his head to allow the lips more space to suck on his neck. A hand curled on his cock and Hux gasped as it tightened and started to pull. He twitched and gasped in Dala’s arms and turned his head back to meet his hungry lips. Dala’s cock pushed between his legs and rubbed against his balls and thighs. Hux squeezed his legs around it and Dala groaned into his ear. 

The hand on his cock moved faster and the cock between his legs slid against his balls. Dala’s lips bit down onto Hux’s shoulder and he cried out, cock sprouting all over Dala’s hand. Wetness spread between his thighs and he realized that Dala had come as well. 

They stayed like that for a while, coming down from the aftershocks. 

“Have you fucked anyone?” Hux asked, suddenly curious. 

“Yes,” Dala replied. “We get female customers – and some men like it, too.” 

Hux hummed in response. 

“Why? Are you curious? I can show you what it’s like.” 

“I don’t bottom,” Hux replied. 

“I see.” Dala left a kiss on his shoulder. 

A short while later, Hux was on his stomach, his legs spread and Dala’s tongue lapping at him. He didn’t know how they got here – yes he did, the boy was strangely persuasive and he _was_ curious – but it didn’t feel bad so far. The tongue pushed harder and Hux shivered. It didn’t feel bad at all. 

Slowly, he opened up for Dala’s tongue and fingers and shook as the man rubbed against his prostate, long fingers thrusting past his tight rim. Another finger forced its way in slowly and it hurt, but Hux accepted it anyway. Dala kissed his butt gently. 

“Good. That’s it. You’re taking this so well.” 

Hux bit his lip and pushed back, his face flaming. It was humiliating, but felt good, and Dala was so patient with him. It was kind of hot. 

The wet fingers slid inside him, squelching, and spread him wider. He could probably take Dala’s cock, he thought, and Dala groaned against his skin. 

A tongue lapped at his balls and Hux let out a soft whimper. 

“Will you let me have you?” Dala asked, breathless. 

The fingers felt good moving inside him and Hux couldn’t remember why this was a bad idea. 

“Hux?” Dala prompted, and Hux groaned. 

“Fuck – yes, ok. Go slow,” he warned. 

When the fingers pulled out he felt strangely empty, but soon after something bigger pushed against him. It was too big – he yelped and shook. 

“Shh, relax. Don’t clench down.” 

“Kriff – ow. This is a horrible idea, Dala, I can’t do this.” 

“Shh. It’s ok. If you really don’t want to, we can stop. But – I promise I can make it feel good.” 

“Okay,” Hux replied and tried to loosen up. 

Dala was patient and gentle, and little by little his monster cock pushed into Hux. Hux shook and tried not to clench down, and focused instead on Dala’s soft murmurs and the lips on his skin. Having something that large inside him felt weird – although Hux knew that Dala wasn’t really that much larger than he was. 

When Dala started to move, it felt at first only weird, but then he hit Hux’s prostate and Hux cried out. Dala aimed his thrusts to that spot after and Hux whined, embarrassingly loud as Dala fucked him. The boy’s large form covered Hux’s and he pressed down, sliding against his back with every thrust. 

“Oh kriff, you feel so good,” Dala breathed into his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. 

Hux lay underneath him, barely able to move, and just _took_ what he was given. He felt his orgasm approaching and a large hand slid between him and the mattress to grab his cock. One pull and Hux howled, coming all over the hand. Dala thrust in unsteadily, cursing, and came. 

Hux winced when Dala pulled his dick out – his ass was going to be sore. He felt come drip from his ass and winced again – it felt weird. 

“Give me a moment and I’ll clean up,” Dala mumbled against his back. 

“You’re heavy,” Hux complained, but didn’t try to dislodge him. 

He was still a little in shock after what happened. 

Dala cleaned up both of them and pulled Hux into an embrace. He didn’t push Hux into talking about it and he appreciated that. It had felt good, yes – but it also made him feel vulnerable. He didn’t like that. 

“Do you want to reassert your power over me?” Dala spoke against his neck, a smile in his voice. 

Hux slapped his hip and grumbled. Dala laughed. 

He did push Dala against the wall of the fresher later and fucked him hard from behind. Dala whimpered at each thrust and nearly lost his footing when he came. Hux kneeled behind him and licked his ass, tasting his own come inside. 

Saying goodbye that time felt awkward and Dala actually pulled him into a hug. It weirded him out and he walked out speedily. 

\---

Hux didn’t normally attend the open nights, but this time his leave had been set during it. He knew that none of the more interesting prostitutes would be available for private play, so he decided to attend. He regretted it when he saw Dala on the stage, bent over a bench with a muscular man thrusting inside him. The jealousy was a surprise – Hux knew that he was a possessive man, but he hadn’t expected it to extend to the prostitute he favored. 

A blond girl offered herself to him and Hux nodded towards his lap. She pulled his cock out and held it with her manicured hands as she wrapped her red lips around it. Hux watched Dala get fucked as the girl sucked him off. He imagined being balls deep inside Dala, the boy’s tight ass squeezing him, and came before the man fucking Dala pulled out and released all over his back. The sight of it made something in Hux’s chest squeeze and he felt his temper flare. 

He pushed the girl off him and tucked his dick back in, fastening his clothing. He left the premises. 

The next time he had leave, he went to the other establishment he used to frequent. The boy was sweet and his ass tight, but Hux was left feeling unsatisfied. 

\---

It had been over three quarters of a year since he last saw Dala and fourteen standard months since Dala saw him. He still wrangled with his irrational jealousy – over a whore no less – and when he closed his eyes to wank, he saw that grabby-handed banthafucker coming all over Dala’s back. He was irritable, unsatisfied and nearly caused a mission to fail because of his distraction. It was pure luck that someone in the crowd bumped into him and broke his line of thought, so he noticed his target leaving. 

Dala was happy to see him; his whole face lit up when Hux walked into the room and it soothed his frayed nerves. The matron closed the door after him and Hux opened his arms, inviting Dala for a hug. His overcoat was wet, but Dala came anyway, pressing against him and burying his face in Hux’s neck. 

“I missed you,” Dala whispered. 

His voice quivered and Hux almost believed him, but he knew that by now he would have been taught the tricks of the trade – how to reel in the customers and make them return. He still held the boy closer and pressed his cheek against the soft hair. 

When he pulled back, the boy’s silky dress was wet at front and stuck to his skin, turning translucent in the parts where large white flowers broke the expanse of midnight blue. Dala seemed embarrassed when he realized the state of his outfit and Hux chuckled, feeling some more tension drain out. 

He hung his overcoat to dry and helped the boy to strip, hanging his dress to dry as well. 

“Do you have anything else to wear? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

The boy shook his head and glanced at the blankets on the bed. 

“Here, take this,” Hux said and removed his tunic. 

He offered it to the boy, then looked at his broad shoulders and let his arm drop. 

“I guess it wouldn’t fit you.” 

“I don’t want to risk tearing it,” Dala said. “I’m fine, but thank you.” 

Hux sat in the chair and admired the expanse of bare flesh in front of him – the boy was still wearing his underwear, but otherwise naked. His hair was held up with a comb – he hadn’t worn the massive headdresses after his first time with Hux, which he was grateful for. They looked impressive, but he preferred something easier to remove so he could sink his fingers into those lovely curls. 

Dala reached for one of his boots and slowly pulled it off, resting the foot on his thigh. He rolled the sock down and off, dropping it to the floor next to the chair. His hands slid over Hux’s foot and ankle as he worked off the tension in the muscles. Hux watched him, enthralled once more. 

Dala kissed his foot and Hux’s breath caught. Dala looked up at him and licked it, and Hux felt his face heat up. It was so dirty, but when Dala’s tongue slid between his toes and sucked them, he felt his dick harden. 

He laughed. “I can’t believe I like this.” 

Dala pulled Hux’s toe out of his mouth and shrugged. “It’s not that weird. I have seen weirder.” 

Hux felt that like a stab in the chest and pulled his leg back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dala said, biting his lip. 

Hux nodded at him and offered his other foot, trying to stay impassive as Dala stripped it of the boot and sock. When the boy kissed it, he allowed him to continue for a while before the thought of what else Dala had seen came back and he pulled his leg back. 

He didn’t know what he wanted – he had Dala at his feet and all day to play with him, but he didn’t know what he wanted. 

He looked at Dala’s painted face and dark-speckled skin and the goosebumps on his arms. 

“Do you have any toys here?” Hux asked. “I want to see you masturbate.” 

Dala nodded and got up to retrieve a small box of items from one of the cupboards. 

“Bring one of the blankets to lie on and get rid of your underwear.” 

The blanket was white – to get the stains out without making colours fade, he thought – and it made the floor look snowed on when Dala spread it at his feet. Dala lay down on his back, his right side toward Hux, and Hux teased his side with his toes. 

“Tell me what you want, Hux.” 

“Touch yourself. Tease yourself.” 

Dala scratched his fingers lightly down his chest and over his hip. He rubbed over his inner thigh, but didn’t touch his genitals, and pulled his other hand up to tease one of his nipples. He pinched it and rolled it between his fingers and pulled, losing his grip and regaining it. 

“Touch your balls, but not your dick,” Hux ordered. 

The hand on Dala’s thigh moved to cup them and roll them in his palm. Dala’s other hand still caressed his muscular chest, rubbing slowly all over it and sometimes stopping to scratch and pinch the nipples. 

Hux lifted his right foot to tease Dala’s lower stomach, watching as the boy’s cock slowly filled and changed position. Hux remembered how silky the tip felt in his mouth and imagined kneeling over Dala to suck him as he fed his own cock to him. He didn’t. 

He reached for the box to see what was in it, at the same time making sure that Dala kept to what he was supposed to – teasing his balls and his skin, but leaving his dick untouched. 

It was mostly dildos and vibrators – he guessed that at least the longer whips were request items or hung properly in one of the cupboards. There was an extremely short whip with five tails and he pulled it out, contemplative. The tails were leather and didn’t have any hard parts beyond the knots at the ends. He dropped it onto Dala’s stomach, startling him. 

“Use that on yourself,” he ordered. “Use your other hand to tease your nipples and balls.” 

Dala’s dark eyes flicked up to look at him and he took the whip, smacking his own chest with it. His breath hitched. 

“Harder,” Hux ordered. 

Dala’s lips parted and he struck himself harder, flinching – it was more in reaction than from pain. His other hand rolled and rubbed his balls. He struck himself again and Hux could guess that he was flushing under the white paint. 

“Hit lower,” Hux ordered, and felt his own cock twitch as the tails hit Dala’s cock and balls. 

He was beautiful like this and Hux could no longer just watch. 

“Drop it – arms up,” he said and watched as Dala followed the order, dropping the whip onto the blanket next to him and lifting his arms in a fluid movement, making himself seem vulnerable. 

Hux took the cuffs from the box and rose from the chair. He set his feet on either side of Dala’s chest on the blanket and crouched down, setting the cuffs around the boy’s wrists. The cuffs whirred as they locked. Dala panted underneath him and Hux sat down, straddling the boy’s toned stomach. He felt Dala’s cock against his clothed ass, but chose to ignore it. Dala didn’t – he rubbed it against Hux, who allowed it for a moment before looking him in the eyes with a stern shake of his head. Dala pouted, but complied. 

“Good boy,” he said and the boy preened underneath him. It was unexpectedly cute. 

Hux pulled off his gloves one by one and dropped them onto the chair. He reached for the box and rumbled in it to find the nipple clamps he had seen before. Dala seemed nervous when he pulled them out of the box, but didn’t protest. Hux pinched and pulled one of his nipples before attaching one of the clamps to it. 

Dala gasped and Hux felt arousal coil in his stomach. 

“Too much?” 

Dala shook his head and Hux smiled, reaching for the other clamp. Some teasing and a whimper later he sat back and admired the view. The clamps looked good sticking up from Dala’s chest. 

“Does it hurt?” Hux asked, pulling at one of the clamps. 

“Not too much,” the man’s breathy voice responded. 

Hux bent to lick his chest and to pull one of the clamps with his teeth. His hands caressed the prostitute’s sides and he waited, watching him, before he reached for the clamps again. He pulled one out and enjoyed the boy’s gasp as blood flowed in again, and rubbed it soothingly for a moment before replacing the clamp. He repeated the treatment for the other nipple. 

Hux stood up and pulled off his undershirt and uniform trousers, folding his clothing so it would not wrinkle; including the tunic he discarded earlier. He dropped his underwear on top and turned to look down on the prostitute, spread like a feast at his feet. 

He took a moment to rub the boy’s nipples again, but left the clamps out after that – he didn’t want to risk getting distracted and leaving them on for too long. He took the vibrating beads from the box and spread them on his thigh as he sat between the boy’s legs. He reached for the slick and got it all over his fingers, as the boy watched. He used two fingers to start with, knowing that the prostitute could take it, and slicked his channel. He poured slick over the beads and watched it drip down onto the blanket before focusing again and rubbing it into the beads. 

Dala watched as he brought the beads between the boy’s legs and pushed the first one in – it was narrower than his dick and slid in without much resistance. The string connecting the beads pulled the next one closer and he grabbed it between his fingers and pushed, watching it disappear as well. Dala opened for him, his ass swallowing each of the beads easily until he got to the last few. They were slightly larger and Dala’s ass was already rather full, but he stroked the boy’s thigh comfortingly as he pushed another one of them in. 

“Only two more left,” he said. 

The boy shook, but took another, and Hux kissed his skin as a reward. 

“Can you take the last one?” he asked, and the boy hesitated. 

“I don’t know,” he said, and Hux smiled, appreciating the honesty. 

“Will you try?” he asked, and the boy nodded. 

Hux pushed it in slowly, watching the boy’s reactions. Dala gasped as it pushed through the rim, but didn’t protest, and Hux pushed deeper until it popped in. 

“Well done, baby,” he cooed, and reached for the control. 

Dala shuddered when he started the vibration – only a few of the beads and on a low setting. He watched the boy fall apart underneath him as he increased the vibration until all the beads were moving, teasing the boy from the inside and fluttering against his prostate. 

Dala’s cries and whimpers were delightful and his hair was coming unbound; Hux dropped the control between the boy’s legs and climbed to straddle his chest so he could pull out the comb in his hair and set the dark locks free. Dala’s hair was longer than he remembered and gorgeous, and he bent to kiss the boy, devouring his shaking lips and the small sounds he made. 

Hux held his cock against the boy’s lips and watched as the pink tongue came to lick the tip. He pushed into the warm heat and felt each muffled groan and whimper on his cock. He felt come hit his lower back when the boy came, but was in no hurry to pull out, watching his dick move between the painted lips and how the boy’s eyes watered as he got overwhelmed. 

When a tear ran down Dala’s face, Hux finally had mercy on him and pulled back, reaching for the control to stop the vibration. 

“You came without permission again,” he tutted at the boy, and watched his eyes lower in shame. “You will have to make it up to me.” 

He reached for the short whip and smacked it against one of the boy’s pectorals, knowing that it would irritate his sore nipple. Dala gasped, but didn’t protest, and he smacked him again on the other side. He dropped the whip and moved up, feeding his cock to the boy, and watched his lips pull taut around it. He loved the sight. He flicked the control and the beads started vibrating again. 

He allowed the boy breaks, flicking the vibration on and off, and watched as the boy’s make-up smeared as he sucked on Hux’s cock, spit and pre-come dribbling down his jaw. When he got too close to coming he pulled back and breathed deeply to regain control. 

He got down between the boy’s legs again and stopped the vibration, dropping the control to the side. He grabbed the string between the boy’s legs and pulled, and one of the beads popped out. He was careful not to hurt the boy and pulled the beads out one by one until he could drop the whole string to the side to be cleaned later. The boy’s ass was wet and loose and he pushed in, his dry cock slowing the slide a little. The boy’s cock was half-hard again and hardened fully as Hux used him. He thrust hard and twisted one hand into the boy’s long hair, pulling roughly to hear him cry out. He sucked and bit one of the sore nipples and felt the boy’s come hit him. He let go, filling the boy’s ass with his come. 

He clicked the boy’s cuffs open and flopped to the side – landing on the discarded whip. He swore and Dala’s lips twisted into a smile – the boy dug the whip from underneath Hux as he lifted himself. He pulled the boy to himself and held him close, content. This was so much better than the boy he fucked last time. 

Dala stiffened in his arms and Hux frowned, asking him what was wrong. Dala shook his head, but didn’t relax, so Hux prompted him to answer. The boy hesitated and finally spoke. 

“It’s just – it’s been a long time since I last saw you.” 

“And now you’re uncomfortable being this close to me?” Hux asked, frowning. 

“No! That’s not it!” Dala said, and sounded like he meant it. 

“So what is it?” Hux prompted, getting annoyed again. 

“I just – were you with someone else when you were not here?” 

Hux looked at him, incredulous – the _nerve_ of this boy. He didn’t even know what to say. Yes, I fucked someone else because I saw you getting fucked by someone else and got into a jealous rage and wanted to bash that man’s face in and yours too for enjoying it? That would go over well. 

“Why do you care? I’m sure you have plenty of other customers fucking you,” Hux said, his voice unnecessarily cruel. 

The boy’s eyes were wet and he looked down to hide it. 

“It’s just – you were – I _like_ you,” the boy replied. “I know I must mean nothing to you – I’m sorry, it’s none of my business, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Hux felt something in his chest clench and swore. 

“Yes, I went to fuck someone else. I used to do that all the time, you know – I’ve gone through several of the prostitutes in this place. This place and another – I’ve been fucking prostitutes since I turned 15.” 

He saw Dala on that stage again, getting fucked by the muscular man, a much better match for him than Hux could ever be, and clenched his fist. 

“You’re nothing special – I liked you because you were willing to get kinky with me, but if you’re going to be like this – maybe I should pick someone else next time.” 

Dala cried and Hux hated himself for it, but the boy was a _prostitute_ – there was no future for them, and there was no place for a lover in his life once he climbed higher in the ranks. He couldn’t afford weaknesses. 

He should cut off all contact with Dala before it was too late. Before he got attached. He ignored the little voice telling him that it was already too late – he was caught in the boy’s web from the first time they met. 

He fucked Dala again on the blanket, the boy on his knees so he didn’t have to see the tears, rough and fast and _violent_ , with no trace of tenderness. He grabbed the whore’s hair and pulled his head to the side so he could bite and suck the long neck, leaving stinging marks. 

He pulled out when he came and let his come hit the boy’s back – he didn’t know if the boy came and didn’t care. 

The boy still lay there when he left, surrounded by the toys they had used. 

\---

He regretted it as soon as he was out of the building, but squared his shoulders and walked on. He could apologize the next time – if there would be a next time. He remembered the soft sobs as he fucked the boy and clenched his teeth, hating himself. He hated himself for caring and he hated himself for hurting the boy. 

He lasted two standard months, his stomach churning with guilt and his hand rough when he pulled at his dick. He never visited the establishments this soon after a previous time, but he had to know that Dala was alright. He had to apologize – it was not the boy’s fault that he was a mess. _You are too much like your mother_ , his father’s voice rang in his ears and Hux cringed, knowing how appalled his father would be, if he saw him like this. 

He contacted the matron to set a new time and requested Dala. The reply made him feel like he was suddenly doused with icy water. 

“I’m sorry, but Dala no longer works with us,” the matron said. “He wanted to leave and I didn’t stop him - you were the only one of his patrons who didn’t complain about his attitude problems.” 

“Attitude problems?” Hux asked, his voice strange in his ears. 

“Yes – he’d refuse the customers and be outright rude sometimes, he even threw a vase at a patron when he got angry,” the matron said. “I only kept him on this long because you seemed to like him and I appreciate your patronage, but when he asked to be let go, I saw no reason to refuse. He would have been even more troublesome for the other customers, had I kept him here against his will, and we have a reputation to keep as a place where all the escorts work for us because they choose to.” 

“I never saw any of that,” Hux said, flabbergasted. “He always did what I asked, he was always polite – except when he teased me, but even then he wasn’t very rude.” 

“Well, he liked you,” the matron said, and Hux felt like something stuck into the bottom of his boot. 

“Oh,” he managed in reply. 

“Would you like to reserve someone else?” The matron inquired. 

“No, thank you,” Hux replied and cut the connection. 

He covered his face with his palms and sat there, thoughts churning in his mind. Then he stood up, dressed in his training gear and headed to the gym. He was exhausted when he got back and fell right into bed, but his sleep was fitful and his dreams dark. He heard ghastly sobs and punched the wall, turning and trying to go back to sleep. He failed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels strange to think that this story was originally meant to be a short PWP with wax play and no feelings involved.


	4. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke's apprentice is an immature child who loves making Hux's life difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst here, but not too much.

Hux visited other prostitutes after Dala’s disappearance, but less frequently – often only once or twice per standard year. He blamed himself for what happened. On some nights the guilt ate him alive, but there was nothing he could do to make it better. He wished he had turned back when he felt the first twinges of remorse – if he had gone back then and apologized to Dala, it may not have come to this. He couldn’t even take off his boots without his eyes watering. He threw them at the wall when it first happened. 

He was pathetic. He was attached, _deeply_ , and he hadn’t even realized it until he lost what he had. 

He got emotional when he fucked a muscular prostitute whose form reminded him of Dala. There were no ugly sobs, only a few tears, but it was enough to incriminate him. Once again, he was relieved that the establishments he favored were known for their discreetness – it couldn’t get out that a first lieutenant of the First Order cried as he fucked prostitutes. He limited his patronage to the establishment he had neglected in his need to see Dala again – going back to “his” room at the other whorehouse would be too painful, everything serving as a reminder of Dala and their times together. 

He was pathetic and hated it. 

\---

The first time Hux met Kylo Ren was on the field, although he didn’t know it then. There was a battle between Stormtroopers and some resistance members, and they were being pushed back. The troopers were inexperienced and seemed to miss more than hit, but the rebels’ aim was true and his troops were going down in front of him. He grit his teeth and knew that they could not pull back without retrieving the intel the resistance had. 

Hux was a good shot, but the lack of proper support was hindering him and he needed to retreat further. He stumbled just as he saw one of the rebels jumping towards him and knew that he’d be shot before he hit the ground, but something dark stepped between them and he heard the hiss of a lightsaber as the unexpected ally shielded him and cut down the attacker. 

“You need to be more careful, Captain,” a distorted, mechanical voice spoke. 

The black-robed man sprang into action and his red lightsaber swung as he cut through the enemy fighters. Hux recovered his footing and rejoined the battle, shooting the Republic supporters positioned too far for the robed man to slash, and together they managed to push back the resistance, even with the lack of proper support from the troopers. 

The mission was a success, but Hux knew it would have been a failure without the robed man’s interference. 

\---

He still missed Dala, but it was a dull ache. It became brighter when he got a stress headache and remembered the way the man had soothed him. 

He couldn’t enjoy bondage anymore – he had tried, but the rope was not the right colour and the naked body in front of him wasn’t the one he wanted. He had fucked the man brutally and paid extra for the damage. He didn’t try anything else that reminded him of Dala. 

\---

Hux busied himself with plans for a new base, which would also double as a weapon. It was an ambitious plan, but if he succeeded, it would guarantee a quick rise in ranks. He had always been interested in the Death Stars and now studied the construction process and plans, determined to make his bigger and better. The problem was how to power something that big. He spent most of his free time on the project. 

Slowly, the pain drained and impassiveness was left over. Years rolled by and he rose in ranks until he was made General. The new Death Star was named Starkiller and the construction started before his promotion. He got posted to Finalizer, a ship he had served on before his promotion to General, but he still oversaw the construction of Starkiller. 

That was when he was officially introduced to Snoke’s Force-sensitive apprentice. 

\---

Kylo Ren was rude, arrogant and infuriating to deal with. He wore a helmet to cover his face – Hux assumed he was terribly disfigured underneath it – and seemed to worship the late Lord Vader, likely for the same reason. The first time he saw Hux, when he arrived on board Finalizer, he had stopped and tilted his head as he looked at him. Hux had bristled, wondering what the man found so sensational in him. His youth? That he could command the flag ship without covering his face like a lowly trooper? His appearance? 

He had swallowed his ire and introduced himself as the General, and been astounded when the Knight of Ren ignored him, brushing by and demanding to be shown to his quarters. Ren hadn’t been seen for the rest of the day and Hux had been glad for that – he couldn’t alienate Snoke’s apprentice and the leader of the Knights of Ren, but he wanted nothing more than to bash the man’s face in for his rude behavior. 

\---

The frozen surface of the planet created unexpected complications in the building process – Hux was used to rain, not snow and deep frost, and in spite of his thorough research could not prepare for everything in advance. They suffered from broken equipment and the construction process was delayed, the workers got ill en masse and at one point he had to take a shuttle down to the planet to lead the construction himself because the man in charge got killed in a freak accident and it took a while to find a capable replacement. 

Slowly, but surely, the Starkiller started to take shape. 

\---

Kylo Ren was a _menace_. He slashed consoles and smashed things on the ship with no care for the cost or the length of the required repairs, and he terrified troopers and officers alike. Sometimes Hux wondered, if the man lived to annoy him. Granted, Hux didn’t much mind it when it had been the bastard who had been spreading malevolent rumors about him behind his back – the situation hadn’t merited his interference, but he still enjoyed seeing the man taken down a peg – but he couldn’t approve of the Knight’s behavior on principle. However, he hadn’t been too stern on Ren when he reprimanded him for that incident – that bastard deserved everything he got. 

There was no telling what set Ren off. One moment everything seemed to be in order and Hux could take a day off to visit a prostitute to take the edge off, only to come back to reports of the Knight going on a rampage and slashing control panels or other expensive equipment – again. The man was a moody and unpredictable child. 

After the second time that happened, Hux realized that the man must have used his absence as an excuse to run free, and stalled his visits. After a few standard months, when the strain from his constant state of frustration got to be too much, he seduced Mitaka. It was ridiculously easy; normally, Hux wouldn’t use an officer’s infatuation against them – wouldn’t even consort with his officers, let alone risk feeding their infatuation – but needs must. He couldn’t allow the Knight to run wild on his ship and if his absence from the Finalizer was a trigger for at least _some_ of the rampages, then he would find the needed release on board. 

Of course, the following day he walked in on Ren Force-choking Mitaka, the lieutenant’s feet off the ground, and groaned mentally. Luckily, he managed to deal with the situation as if it was any officer he hadn’t dipped his dick in – it was made easier by the fact that he truly didn’t care about Mitaka as anything other than a subordinate – but he was annoyed that he had to deal with it at all. 

Maybe it was the Knight who needed to get laid. Hux actually considered speaking to Ren about visiting a whorehouse, but his self-preservation won in the end. He didn’t want to see how the Knight would react to a suggestion like _that_. 

\---

Hux stared at the smashed console. More expenses, more of his men’s time wasted by unneeded repairs _and_ the Starkiller project had run into another batch of problems. He was tired, stressed and couldn’t even fuck Mitaka again because the man seemed to be avoiding him outside of official business. It was better than him getting clingy – which had been a real possibility considering the man’s infatuation – but Mitaka’s behavior still puzzled him. The man’s crush clearly hadn’t gone anywhere and he had made his pleasure very loudly obvious when Hux fucked him, so why was he suddenly avoiding Hux? Why was his life such a mess? 

“Why, Ren? Why do you do this?” Hux asked, frustrated. 

The Knight was silent and Hux gritted his teeth. His fingers clenched into a fist and he tried to calm down. He couldn’t punch the Knight no matter how much he wanted to – the man would sense it coming and stop it, and that infernal helmet would be in the way anyway. _Breathe_. 

“Tell me. What can I do to stop this? Why are you like this? This is detrimental to the First Order.” 

The Knight scoffed. It sounded strange through the helmet. Hux felt his despair rise and knew that he needed to get off this ship to deal with his stress before he did something unfortunate, even if it resulted in more slashed consoles. He couldn’t deal with all of this now. 

“Do you really want to know?” The mechanical voice asked. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Hux shouted. “Give me a reason – tell me how to stop these irrational anger attacks.” 

Ren stood still and looked at him and Hux felt his frustration rising again. _You kriffing banthafucker_ …

The Knight’s gloved hands raised to his hood and pulled it down. He clicked the clasp of the helmet and pulled it off. 

Hux felt the blood drain from his face and he reached a hand towards the wall for support. 

“You-“

He ran. 

\---

Hux leaned against the door to his quarters and felt his heart pounding. He slid down to the floor and buried his face in his knees. 

Flashes of memories flickered through his mind – Dala laughing, moaning, sweaty skin and red starbursts across a wide back – Dala crying as Hux fucked him the last time, before he disappeared. _He must have gone to Snoke. Snoke must have been courting him before_. 

_At least I didn’t tell him to try a whorehouse. Shit-_

Ren had gone on tantrums when Hux was off visiting a whorehouse – was that why? Because it brought back bad memories? _Because he didn’t want to imagine me with someone else?_

It was arrogant to think so. Ren didn’t care about him. But Dala – Dala had. _It was years ago. He has been here for over thirteen standard months – he would have said something if he still wanted you. You made sure that he would not want you again when you treated him the way you did._

Ren can’t be Dala. Dala can’t be immature, troublesome Ren. _Why would he not tell me?_ The pain in his chest and the guilt were killing him; he was going to die like an overdramatic idiot clutching at his heart. _Why would you not tell me?_ He screamed at Ren, not expecting an answer. 

_Because I didn’t think that you’d care_ , a whispered answer came into his mind. _The way you left – I thought you never cared for me, that I had been mistaken and what I took for affection you only saw as part of a business transaction requiring a content partner on both sides._

_Business-_ Hux remembered thinking something like that when he tried to reason doing something nice for Dala. _You were reading my mind!_

_Of course I was. The surface thoughts - I didn’t go deeper. It helped me serve – to know what was needed._

_Did you do that with everybody?_

_Yes… but you were different. The way you thought of me. I wasn’t just a whore to you – I was a person. I think that’s why-_

The Knight stopped and the silence stretched. 

_Why did you leave?_ Hux asked, his voice weak even in his head. He realized that he probably sounded pathetic, but was beyond caring. 

_Because I thought that you didn’t want me anymore. I- Snoke had found me almost two standard years before._

Hux felt bile rise in his mouth. _He didn’t-_

_No! Of course not! He wanted me to come to him, said he could teach me – but I didn’t want to leave. I knew I wouldn’t see you again, if I left. He agreed to teach me from a distance, but he wasn’t happy about it. I always knew the arrangement could only be temporary, but I couldn’t abandon the chance to see you again._

Hux’s eyes watered. _And then I…_

Ren was quiet for a while and Hux imagined him leaning against the other side of the door, helmet leaned against the hard surface. _It hurt, what you said. I thought… I thought I had imagined all the affection I thought you felt for me. I couldn’t take it. I had nothing left, so when Snoke asked again… I went. I had no reason to stay anymore – I hated it all. Everything except you._

_And now?_ Hux asked, fear and anticipation mixing inside him. _Do you hate me?_

Ren was quiet and Hux leaned his head against the door, fighting tears. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ren. I asked – two months later, I asked for you, I wanted to apologize – but you were not there. You were gone. I hated myself for not coming back that day, as soon as the regret hit me. I didn’t want to hurt you, I just- I-_ The tears fell. 

_You couldn’t handle the affection_ , Ren spoke. 

_Yes. And when I heard you were gone- nothing has hurt as much. I didn’t know how to live without you. In that time, you had become the most important thing in my life – I –_ Hux cried. 

_I don’t hate you_. Ren spoke into his mind. _I never did. I wanted to, but-_

_Ren…_

_Call me Dala_. 

Hux sobbed and turned, lifting to his knees so he could reach the control for the door. The door wooshed open and there he was, in all black, the helmet in place. _Dala?_

Ren pushed in, making him fall back on the floor, and the door closed behind him. He straddled Hux and pulled his helmet away. His face was wet and so beautiful – Hux sobbed and reached for him, pulling him into a kiss. _Dala!_

The kiss was wet and hungry and they had to break it to breathe – their noses were too full of snot to breathe through them. 

_This is ridiculous_ , Hux thought, almost hysterical. 

_No, this is right_ , Ren replied and kissed him again. 

More tears fell, but Hux smiled through them. _Thank you. Thank you for telling me. Thank you._

_I love you_ , Ren spoke and Hux froze. 

“Ren?” He asked, his voice trembling. 

“I love you, Hux,” Ren spoke, his face honest. 

Hux sobbed and pulled him close. _You idiot! Ren…_

_Tell me_. 

_No_. 

_Hux_. 

_Fine, I-_

“Aloud.” 

“Ren, please-“

“Now.” _You owe it to me._

The something squeezing in his chest tightened its grip. 

“Fine. I- Ren- Dala- _Kylo-_ ” he brushed Ren’s dark curls behind one ridiculously large ear and looked him in the eyes. “I love you. I love you, you asshole! Are you happy now?” 

“Yes,” Ren said and kissed him. 

Hux shivered underneath him when Ren moved to his neck and sucked, leaving red marks. 

_Bastard – my collar won’t cover those_ , he thought at the Knight. 

“I know,” Ren spoke against his neck, a smile in his voice. 

He sucked another right over Hux’s Adam’s apple and Hux swore, feeling arousal swirl inside him. 

“Ren…” That was almost a whine. 

Ren pulled back. “Dala. Or Kylo. Pay attention, General.” 

“Kriff you, _Kylo_. Now fuck me.” 

He needed to be touched, needed more, needed to feel Dala again. The blasted man just looked at him, and Hux groaned in frustration. 

“Dala, _please_.” 

“Are you sure-“

“Yes, you kriffing idiot. Now!” 

“Have you-”

“Not since you.” 

Hux felt himself blushing, but the look on Dala’s face was worth it. The man kissed him again, a series of small kisses on his lips and his neck, and attacked his clothing. It took too long to get them both naked – Ren’s outfit was ridiculously complicated – but finally there was skin against skin. Ren was hot against him and the hard floor felt cool, but slowly warmed underneath him. He whimpered when Ren moved above him and their cocks brushed against each other, and that wet mouth latched onto him again, sucking all over his collarbones and marking him. His cock twitched and Ren sat up. 

“Do you have anything we can use?” 

“Oil – a bottle in my nightstand. I use it for my hands!” Hux rolled his eyes when Ren’s eyebrow lifted. “I have actual slick somewhere, but we will not waste time searching for it now.” 

“Sir, yes sir,” Kylo mock-saluted and reached his hand towards Hux’s bed. The bottle came sailing through the air. 

“Convenient,” Hux smiled, and pulled him into another kiss. 

The bottle smacked onto the ground and tried to roll away, but Kylo caught it before it could get far. 

“Careful, General, or we’ll have to find that slick,” the Knight whispered against his lips. 

“Just fuck me,” Hux groaned. 

Kylo’s fingers were careful when they loosened him and Hux let his eyes fall closed, focused on the sensations. When Kylo brushed over his prostate, his whole body twitched, and he heard a small laugh. 

Hux opened his eyes to glare at Kylo, but the genuine smile on his face disarmed him easily. 

“You’re delightfully responsive, General,” Kylo teased and Hux rolled his eyes. 

The penetration hurt, but Kylo was careful and took it slow. He still shuddered under the larger body, and Kylo kissed his cheek and neck in apology. 

“Almost there,” he whispered, and Hux tried to relax and allow him deeper. 

Kylo bottomed out and Hux shivered, holding onto him. He was warm and wide and _there_. He felt a sob rising and tried to push it away, but Kylo kissed him and let it out. 

“I love you,” he reminded Hux, and started to move. 

They started slowly, Kylo moving over and inside him while Hux held onto him, heels pressed against his back and arms around his neck, pulling him into wet kisses. Dala still loved having his hair pulled and Hux abused that discovery, making him moan and his movements stutter.

“I want to tie you down and fuck you hard,” he whispered in Dala’s ear. 

The man shuddered and started to fuck him harder, sliding inside him and covering him with his large body. Ren grabbed one of his wrists and pushed it to the floor, then did the same for the other and Hux was trapped, held in place by his bulk as Ren took him, sliding inside and over him. 

“You’re _mine_ ,” Ren whispered. 

Hux gasped and tightened around him as he came, shivering as Ren fucked him through it. He felt it when Ren came – his muscles tightened and the grip around his wrists became bruising and his breath hitched as he filled Hux with his come. Hux kissed his cheek and after Ren collapsed over him, pulled his hands away to hold him tight. 

“I love you, Dala,” he whispered and felt something uncoil inside himself. 

Ren kissed his shoulder and stayed there, a heavy and warm weight. 

“Can’t breathe,” Hux complained when the man seemed content to slouch on him. 

Ren muttered under his breath, but flopped to the side, and Hux winced when his dick pulled out. 

“Sorry,” Ren muttered. 

He was pulled into strong arms, and soft lips pressed against his brow. Hux relaxed against Ren’s broad shoulder and tried to ignore the unpleasant feel of wetness dribbling from his ass. 

“We didn’t use protection,” he suddenly realized. 

“I’m clean. I haven’t fucked anything but my own hand since I left,” Ren spoke against his hair. “Are you?” 

“I’ve used protection – Mitaka’s the only one I’ve fucked since my last test and I didn’t fuck him bare.” 

Ren’s hold on him tightened and Hux frowned. “Are you jealous?” 

“What do you think,” Ren huffed, and gripped him so tight Hux couldn’t breathe. 

He got the ridiculous man to loosen his hold and relaxed against him. His eyes widened. 

“That’s why you choked him! It was right after I fucked him!” 

“Yes,” Ren admitted. 

“You- do you know how much trouble you’ve given me? I nearly tore my hair out trying to figure out what sets you off and why you were randomly attacking my officers – Mitaka said that he did nothing, you just walked to him and then he was choking.” 

“It was his own fault for touching you,” Ren muttered, petulant. 

Hux sighed, but felt a smile spread on his lips. “Well, that’s one mystery solved. And I presume you won’t be harassing my crew again?” 

Ren was quiet and Hux poked him. 

“Ow! Fine, I’ll tone it down a little – if they don’t think too loudly about what a delectable ass you have or how good you’d look spread over their bunk.” 

Hux flushed. “They don’t!” 

“Yes, they do,” Ren argued. “Well, some of them,” he allowed. “Too many,” he glared. 

Hux laughed. 

After some more cuddling – as Ren called it, though Hux protested, he didn’t _cuddle_ – they got up to go to the fresher. Hux blushed at the wet spot his ass left on the floor, but Ren just smirked and smacked his ass. 

“You look good filled with my come,” the infuriating man said. 

Hux hit his chest, hard, but Ren just laughed. 

They fucked again in the fresher; Hux was pushed against the fresher wall with Ren’s strong arms holding him up as the man thrust inside him. Hux held onto him with his arms and legs, afraid that he would fall, that the Knight would _let_ him fall. He didn’t, and when Ren let him back down, he washed him gently and just held him for a moment. 

_I would never let you fall_ , he whispered, and Hux believed him. 

He swore when they got out and his ass stung at the movement. 

“Ow. I’m so kriffing sore that you’re going to bottom for at least a week every time we fuck,” he grumbled. 

Ren laughed and Hux glared at him. 

“Yes, love,” he said with a fond smile. “ _General_. Yes, General, sir.” 

Hux swatted at him and allowed Ren to pull him to the bed. 

“Mm, nice, you have a wider bed, too. It’s good to be above the common rabble,” Ren muttered, as he settled against Hux’s back. 

“Yes,” he admitted. 

He covered Ren’s arm with his hand and relaxed. 

“Don’t let me sleep too long – I still need to finish my shift.” 

“No need – you are in private conference with the Knight of Ren, scolding me for my behavior of late. It will be a very successful disciplinary meeting and I will be very contrite after, but will probably need more reaffirming meetings to keep up my good behavior.” 

Hux laughed and felt Ren’s lips brush against his neck. 

“Sleep, Hux.” 

He did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only the first section of the last chapter written, so it may be a while before I get it posted. I'll try not to take too long because I want to finish this before I get distracted by something else - like the third Shadowhunters ficlet I've been meaning to write since I posted the second one. I want to get it written and posted before the second season starts.
> 
> I also got the worst ever crack idea for a Kylux ficlet, but hopefully will forget about it before it's seasonally accurate.


End file.
